Pewdiecry: Slipping Into Darkness
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: When Pewdiepie and Cry are sucked into Amnesia they go on an journey to find Marzia and get out of the game alive. How did they get there? Who took Marzia? And what will happen to their slipping sanity?
1. Prologue

Well... Haven't written something in like 7 month so why not start something new. My only comment is, I can't believe I'm writing this. Honestly, I don't even know if I'm going to end up posting this story but I guess its worth a try. I recently just started reading stories with this pairing and told myself multiple times I wasn't going to write about them but I couldn't resist XD So tell me if I should continue or not.

(Note I don't own Pewdiepie or Cry, this is just a story, don't take it seriously) ************************************************** **********************

Cry jolted awake, a thin layer of sweat covering his body, it seemed yet again his dark thoughts and fears were penetrating the barrier he made in his mind and haunting him in his dreams. He groaned slightly as he sat up, running a hand through his short, brown hair as he swung his legs off the bed. The brunette then stood up, stretched, and walked over to the bathroom, stopping when he got to the the sink and mirror.

"You gotta stop doing this to yourself..." He murmered, looking at his tired, unmasked face. Cry had dark bags underneath his cobalt eyes, he hadn't had a good night sleep in weeks, his skin was a pasty white, partially because of his sickening hangover and the fact that he rarely went outside, but the thing that stuck out the most... the reason why he hid his face away from the world... was the scar that stretched from his eyebrow all the way down to his cheek. That scar... that one scar... caused so much pain, hatred, anger, and sadness... The memories that came with it were just... horrifying... and Cry got the pleasure to relive them every night.

Cry didn't even know how he remembered those memories from all those years ago, somehow they etched themselves into his brain. The memory of HIM caused shivers to run up the brunettes spine, even after all those years, thinking of that person overwhelmed him with fear. Cry knew he shouldn't be scared any more, that man was long gone, but still, after everything that had happened he couldn't help but be left with the nagging feeling that there were still people around like him... no... he wasn't a person... no person would do what he did... he was a monster, if there were more people like him they deserved to be locked away forever, tortured just like they tortured other people.

Cry couldn't deny it, he was broken, always surrounded by the painful memories, rarely feeling happiness... No one knew, he told no one about what happened, he just couldn't. No matter how close he was to someone he knew that if he told them they'd end up hating him, if he showed them his face... who he was... they'd turn away in disgust. Hell, Cry would probably do the same too, he hated himself, he was a shell of a man, so afraid of the world and people around him that he secluded himself to his house, the only interaction he made with people was online. He was pathetic.

The brunette snapped himself out of his own thoughts, now was not the time for self loathing. If he kept this up he'd have another one of his little 'episodes' which he really didn't need right now, he was still recovering from his last one. Cry looked down at his arms, most of his cuts seemed to be healing over, there were just a couple that were a little deep and probably needed to be disinfected, but first he had to take a shower and wash up, he reeked of alchohol. The brunette turned on the water and slipped off his clothes, he slightly hissed at the temperature of the water when he entered the shower but soon adjusted it.

Cry's mind wandered as he was washing up, he reminded himself he had to make another video to post online today, lately he had been slow with uploading, too distracted by his constant nightmares. A lot of people were worried about him, especially his friends, they had tried to contact him multiple times but Cry never responded. The person he felt worst about was Pewdiepie, the swede sent him a message to him everyday, usually asking if everything was alright. He very rarely got a response back from the brunette. Cry thought for a moment and decided he'd message Pewdiepie today. He really did miss talking to the swede, just things had gotten pretty bad lately, it was hard talking to anyone without having another episode. The brunette got out of the shower, turning it off and wrapping a towel around his waist. He then went into his room and got out his clothes, he grabbed some jeans, a black T-shirt, and his favorite green hoodie.

When he finally got dressed he sat down at his computer, deciding to respond to some messages and comments, he probably would make an update video saying that everything was fine just to make sure no one else worried about him. Cry smiled when he saw Pewdiepie came online on skype, before he could even send a message the sweded beat him to the chase and sent him a video call. Cry grabbed his 'sup mask and put it on before answering the call.

"Hey Pewds" Cry said with a small wave, every worry from before was washed away, he forgot all about the haunting memories, and for the first time in weeks he was happy. That seemed to be an effect Pewdiepie had on the brunette.

"Hey bro, I haven't talked to you in like forever." The swede said with a smile that made Cry's heart flutter.

"I know... I've just had some things going on lately..." Cry said, failing to hide the exhaustion in his voice, Pewdiepie's face went from happy to serious.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, worry in his voice making Cry feel guilty.

"Y-Yeah, everythings fine, don't worry about it." The American lied. He didn't want to burden Pewdie with his problems, hell, he didn't even want to think about them right now. He knew for a fact Pewdiepie didn't believe him, but luckily the swede didn't press for any answers. That was one of the things Cry loved about Pewdie, he would respect other's privacy.

"Ok, well, do you want to play a game or something?" Pewdiepie asked, Cry smiled, he loved playing games with the swede.

"Yeah, sure." The American said, happily. The two then started playing portal together, they were sure the fans would be happy, they always seemed to love when the two did co ops. Cry couldn't help but smile while they played, it took a while for him to realize it but he had a major crush on the swede. Pewdiepie was the only one who could cheer him up when he was upset, he was the sun after the storm for him. Cry knew it was dumb, to have a crush on him, another man, a man who lived all the way in Sweden and had a girlfriend. A small frown appeared behind his mask as he remembered Marzia. Pewdiepie's girlfriend. GIRLFRIEND. Cry gritted his teeth, it was just his luck that he fell for a guy who was already taken.

'Marzia isn't even right for him, I mean come on, she's not that great...' Cry thought to himself but cut himself off, what was he thinking, of course she was great. She was beautiful... nice... It wasn't that much of a surprise that Pewdiepie loved her.

"Hey Cry" The swede snapped Cry out of his thoughts, he looked up at the computer to see Pewdiepie staring at him.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, the American guessed that he had stopped recording without him noticing.

"Yeah... Everything's fine, I just kinda spaced out." Cry said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, ok... Well I wanted to talk to you about something." Pewdiepie said, the American's perked up. What would the swede want to talk to him about? Could he have figured out about his crush? Or maybe could he... Cry shook off the thought, there was no way Pewdiepie could feel the same.

"What's going on?" Cry asked, the swede seemed a bit nervous.

"I... I think I'm going to propose..." Pewdie said just loud enough for Cry to hear. Still the American had to ask, he had to make sure he heard right.

"Wait, what?" Cry asked, his voice cracked a little.

"I think I'm going to propose to Marzia." The swede said, more confident this time.

"Propose? As in get engaged?!" Pewdiepie nodded in response. There was a moment of silence before Cry spoke up again.

"Well... uh... That's great Pewds." He said quietly. The brunette looked away from the screen, unable to even look at the swede, he couldn't believe what he was hearing...

"I'm gunna go... I don't really feel good..." Cry said, he didn't even wait for Pewdiepie to respond, he just turned off his computer and backed away. His whole world was just shattered. The person he cared most about... was going to devote his life to someone else... He couldn't help it, the tears just started streaming down his face. The brunette leaned up against the wall and slowly fell down to the floor, pulling his legs up close to him and burying his head into his sweatshirt sleeves.

"I told you not to be so naive." Cry looked up and growled in response, before him stood a person who looked almost identical to him, instead of cobalt eyes though he had red eyes, and the area that should be white was black, his skin was tinted gray, and his hair and clothes were a bit messy.

"Go away, Mad." Cry said sternly, Mad looked at him with slight annoyance.

"I'm just trying to help you out." He said, Cry rolled his eyes.

"No you aren't, I know how this works by now. Whenever you come you try to take over, you use my own emotions against me." The brunette said, Mad laughed.

"I wouldn't have to take over if you just listened, and anyways you can't blame me for you're cuts, you do that to yourself when you try to resist." He said motioning towards Cry's arms. The brunette scanned the cuts, to be honest he wasn't fully sure if Mad was responsible for them. All he knew is that whenever he had a blackout he would wake up with a multitude of cuts. Yes, Cry was a cutter, but he wasn't suicidal or anything, it just helped him deal with things, but lately he didn't even remember doing it.

"Just go away Mad, I want to be alone." The brunette said, turning his head away from the other.

"You'll never be alone and you know that, I'm always here." Mad said stepping closer to Cry.

"You know, we could always go to Sweden, kill them both." He said. As weird as it was, Mad did look out for Cry and was like an older brother to him. He could be really good at points, but at times like these, when he hit the low of the low, Mad tried to bring out the anger and darkness in the brunette.

"Mad, I'm not doing that." Cry said firmly. Mad folded his arms.

"Well why the fuck not, that asshole deserves it anyway." He said, Cry just looked at the floor thinking about Pewdiepie again.

"For god's sake, he led you on Cry and you know it!" Mad yelled, sparking anger in the brunette.

"Shut up!" Cry said as he shot up from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Now he's going to marry that bitch while you're here wallowing in self pity!" The other said angrily.

"MAD!" Cry screamed holding his head, his vision was starting to blur.

"Just let it take over Cry!" Mad yelled, the brunette grabbed a vase next to him and tried to throw it at Mad.

"No... no... no... NO!" Cry screamed trying his best to not let it take over, but there was nothing he could do. Everything turned black and he fell to the floor.

Cry opened up his eyes to find him downstairs in his kitchen, a knife in his hand. He looked down and was covered in blood, there were cuts all on his arms. It had happened again. His eyes widened and he let out a small gasp when he saw a word written on his arm.

'queer'

Cry sighed, he got up despite his body yelling at him not to and bit back a yelp of pain, tears flowed down his cheeks as he slowly limped back upstairs to the bathroom to clean off his wounds. Part of him just wished he hadn't woken up.


	2. Chapter 1

Pewdiepie looked around him, he was surrounded by darkness, all alone. He could hear the faint sound of someone calling out for him. The swede stepped forward trying to find where the person yelling for him was.

"Pewdiepie!" It sounded like Marzia, Pewdiepie started running towards the voice, anxiety filled throughout him.

"Pewdie!" The voice said, louder this time. As the swede got closer the voice got less and less like Marzia's and more like someone else's, though he coulldn't put his finger on who it was.

"Pewds!" Pewdiepie's eyes widened as he finally recognized the voice.

"Cry?" He asked, he stopped running and was now standing idly for a response.

"Pewdie." This time the voice was coming from behind him. The swede turned around to see Cry standing there, his eyes glossed with tears.

"Cry..." Without even thinking Pewdiepie pulled the American in a hug, he didn't know what caused him so much sadness but he promised himself he would make the brunette feel better. Pewdiepie felt arms wrap around his neck and Cry's head snuggled into the crook of his neck, silently sobbing.

"It's ok, everything will be fine." The swede whispered reassuringly. The other just continued crying, his grip on the swede getting stronger as his sobbing got more violent.

"God Cry, what happened? What's wrong?" That's when he heard it, a slight whisper, three words he never would've thought he'd hear from the American.

"I love you."

Pewdiepie jolted awake, he ran his hand through his hair. 'What kind of dream was that?' He asked himself. The swede brushed it off, the mind could come up with some crazy things, it's not like the American actually loved him. Pewdiepie looked next to him to see no one was there, Marzia must've already gotten up.

The swede smiled, he really loved Marzia. He decided that he would propose to her and was starting to look at rings, he really could use some help with it though. To be honest, he actually hoped Cry would help with it, since he was his best friend and all, but the American had left the video chat before he could even ask. Pewdiepie's mind wandered to the brunette, he was really worried about him. Cry had been really distant with everyone lately, Pewdie thought it might have changed when they talked last night but near the end of their video call the American seemed to be upset. The swede didn't know what was wrong, he knew Cry had some personal problems he was dealing with, could that be what suddenly caused him to be upset?

'Maybe I should ask him what's wrong...' Pewdiepie shook off the thought, if Cry wanted to talk about what was bothering him then he would, it wouldn't be right for the swede to start pestering him about it. Pewdiepie got up from the bed and went over to his computer, he saw the American was on skype. He thought about messaging him, but maybe he should just let him be... no. Pewdie needed to make sure everything was ok, he didn't think his conscience would let him ignore this. He sent a video call invitation and then waited for a response. It took a moment before Cry responded to it.

"Hey." The American said when he answered the call, his voice was raspy and his hair was a mess. Pewdiepie could only imagine how tired he looked behind the mask. The swede sighed, he knew Cry felt comfortable with the mask on, but part of him just wanted it to be gone, he was curious to see what the American looked like. The mask just showed Cry's lack of trust in him, lack of trust in everyone.

"Feeling any better?" Pewdie asked, he thought he saw Cry cringe slightly and the American looked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The swede wasn't convinced, Cry looked like a mess and sounded like crap.

"Are you sure bro? You know you can tell me if somethings bothering you." Pewdiepie said. He knew he shouldn't worry so much about the American, Cry was a grown man and could take care of himself, but Pewdiepie couldn't help it. He cared about Cry, they were best friends, and seeing his friend so exhausted, both emotionally and physically, made him nervous.

"Yeah... I know... And don't worry about me, I'm just a bit tired, that's all." Cry said with a small wave of the hand. Pewdie knew what the American was doing, he was trying to brush everything off so no one would worry. The swede sighed, why was Cry so determined to hide what was botherind him? What could be so bad that he couldn't even tell his best friend? Pewdiepie wanted to ask more questions but knew if he kept pressing for answers Cry would get upset. He hated doing this, ignoring what was bothering the American. It wasn't like this was the first time either, there has been multiple points where Cry was upset and he just had to ignore it, ignore it because the American refused to talk about it.

"Alright then." Pewdiepie said a bit defeated. There was a moment of silence where Pewdiepie just stared, stared at the mask wishing he could see what was behind it. He wanted to read him, see the emotion that lied on his friends face, but instead all he was met with was a barrier, Cry's best way of hiding his feelings from the world. Pewdiepie had to admit, it was a smart idea, a good way to keep himself hidden, but the swede hated it, he hated secrets and hated the fact that Cry kept so much from him. Pewdiepie was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the American murmur something, he couldn't make out the words though. Behind the screen Cry was fiddling his thumbs looking off to the side, not making eye contact... well eye to mask contact... with Pewdiepie.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Cry?" The swede asked, Cry looked back to him nervously.

"I asked when you planned on proposing to Marzia." The American said in a soft voice.

"Oh, I don't know... I was thinking about doing it in a couple of weeks..." Pewdie said, Cry nodded his head slowly and looked away. Was the American upset? No, he couldn't be, there was no reason for him to be upset.

"I was actually wondering... Could you help me find a ring?" Pewdiepie asked, Cry froze.

"You want me to help you buy an engagement ring for Marzia?" The swede was surpised to hear a hint of annoyance in the American's voice.

"No, no no no... I can't. This is a big thing Pewds, I think it would be more special if you picked the ring out by yourself. Anyways, I'm no help with that kind of stuff." Cry said, Pewdiepie gave him a pouty face.

"Come on Cry, I really need help!" He exclaimed, Cry looked down at his keyboard.

"Why me?" The American asked, shocking Pewdiepie.

"Because, you're my best bro... You're always here to help me out." He said, he didn't understand why Cry seemed opposed to helping him out with this. There was a moment of silence before Cry sighed.

"... Fine..." He said, Pewdiepie smiled, the American was finally coming around.

"Yay! Thanks Cry!" The swede exclaimed, Cry laughed a little at his excitement.

"So, uh, want to play a game or something?" The American asked, Pewdiepie smiled, he loved playing games with Cry, the laughing and joking, it was just what was needed to cheer the American up from whatever was bothering him.

"Ok, want to play Amnesia or something?" Pewdiepie suggested, Cry nodded and gave a small thumbs up. The swede then got an idea.

"Hey, how about we have Marzia play with us?" Pewdiepie asked, Cry and Marzia didn't talk too much, and he wanted them all to be friends.

"Uh..." Cry paused, he seemed like a deer in headlights.

"We don't have to if you don't want to... it was just a suggestion." Pewdiepie said with a small frown.

"No, no... She can join us." Cry said, the swede perked up.

"Ok, I'll go get her!" He said excitedly, and with that he was off, going downstairs to find his girlfriend and leaving Cry alone to his own thoughts.

Cry silently cursed at himself. Why did he say yes to playing Amnesia with Marzia? He couldn't handle that. She was the one his crush loved, the one his crush chose over him. He knew for a fact the two would be all lovey dovey the whole time, he knew how much pain it would put him in to see them happy together, and he knew for a fact that it would bring out the darkness in him.

"Why the fuck am I doing this?" Cry asked himself but was then reminded of the reasoning. 'Oh yeah, I'm a fucking pussy and couldn't manage to upset him and just say no.' The American rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands, his mask still on for when Pewdie came back.

"How pathetic am I?" He muttered under his breath. Cry knew he had gotten himself into this mess, he let his feelings get too strong and then proceeded to not say a thing about it for two fucking years and now he probably would never get the chance. Cry was snapped out of his thoughts when Pewdiepie came back, Marzia was right next to him. The American clenched his teeth when he saw the two holding hands, their fingers intertwined.

"Hey Cry, sorry if I kept you waiting long." Pewdiepie said as him and Marzia both sat down.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Cry said, hiding any anger that could be present in his voice.

"Hi Cry." Marzia said smiling with a wave, Cry gave a small wave in return.

"So, what map are we going to play?" The American asked, trying to ignore the anger boiling inside of him.

"Oh, well, I thought we'd play a new custom map, there's one that's supposed to be really scary." Pewdiepie responded.

"I'm already nervous." Marzia said, cuddling up to Pewdiepie. Cry stiffened. 'Don't you say it, don't you dare fucking say it.' The American thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it, Marzia. I'll protect you." Pewdiepie said wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. Cry clenched his hand, forming it into a fist. He had said it, the saying he always said to Cry but instead of his name he used hers.

"Alright let's get playing." The swede said starting the game, but Cry was no longer paying attention. The American was overwhelmed with anger, he was trying to hold it back but couldn't, he could no longer push back his feelings.

'No, this can't be happening now' Cry said to himself, he could feel another episode coming. The American closed his eyes behind the mask, trying to shut everything out, he could no longer hear his friend laughing and playing Amnesia, he didn't even notice the lights around him starting to flicker, all he could think about was the two of them together. Cry knew how this would end, how it all would, Pewdie and Marzia would get married, have kids and live happily together, while he was alone with no one to care about him, stuck in his own delusional nightmares.

"Cry?!" The American was snapped out of his thoughts, he flashed open his eyes to see nothing but darkness. He knew who was calling him, it was the same person who had caused his pain. Cry pushed himself up from his desk, standing up from his chair, he tried to walk towards the voice, that seemed to be so close to him, but was unable to balance himself. Cry keeled over as a surge of pain went through him, he tried to hold back a scream but failed, the pain was too much. Tears started streaming down his face, he looked up and saw a red light, then blacked out.

Cry opened his eyes to find himself on a cold brick floor, his head was pounding. He could see a body being dragged away in the distance but was too out of it to care. He felt like he had been drugged. Cry was about to get up but froze in place when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Stay down." It said, the American recognized the voice as Mad. Cry didn't ask any questions, instead he just followed Mad's instuctions. He heard something leave the room and looked up at Mad.

"Ok, it's gone." The other said standing up. Cry sat up holding his head and finally inspecting the room he was in. It was dark and blood seemed to cover the walls, it looked like something out of a nightmare. This place seemed somewhat familiar.

"Where are we?" Cry asked turning to Mad.

"Don't you realize, you were playing this game just a couple of minutes ago." Mad said, the American's eyes widened, he was in Amnesia... but this didn't look like it. Yes, Amnesia was a nightmare world, but this was over the top, the game was never this dark, it never had this much blood.

"How did we get here?" Cry asked, his voice shaking. Mad just shrugged in response, the American rolled his eyes, he was no help at all. To be honest, Cry didn't know how Mad could be so calm surrounded by this hell hole... Well, Mad was created by Cry's nightmares and is the manifestation of the evil within him, this place was right up his alley. Cry opened up his mouth to ask Mad another question but was interrupted by a groan behind him. The American turned around to see Pewdiepie lying on the floor.

"Pewds!" Cry yelled, he ran over to the swede's side. 'So I wasn't the only one who was brought into the game...' Pewdiepie stirred for a moment before jolting awake, he sat up and glanced around the room before focusing on Cry.

"Cry? What happened?" He asked, the American tried to think of a way to respond but couldn't find any way to explain the situation they were in.

"Are... Are we in Amnesia?" Pewdiepie asked, Cry was surprised by the fact he recognized the place so easily.

"I guess so... but this place looks so... different..." The American said, Pewdiepie looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about, this place looks like normal Amnesia to me." He said, Cry backed up a little.

"You don't see the blood?" He asked quietly. How could he not see that, it was everywhere...On the walls, the floors... Not to mention how dark this place was, Cry didn't know it was possible but this place was even darker than the regular Amnesia.

"Cry, what are you talking about? Are you feeling ok?" Pewdiepie asked concerned, he leaned closer to Cry and studied his face. Cry was about to open his mouth to speak but was stopped by Mad.

"He can't see any of this, Cry, only you can." Cry looked back at Pewdiepie and Mad disappeared. Why was he the only one who could see this? Was he... Cry shook his head, he was NOT insane. Pewdiepie placed his hand on the American's forhead, Cry winced a little in pain but his heart still fluttered with the contact.

"I think you might've hit your head, you're gunna have to be more careful." The swede said. Cry nodded, that was it, he just hit his head. It made sense. Things would probably return back to normal for him soon.

"Pewds... Do you have any idea how we got here?" Cry asked, Pewdiepie shook his head.

"Honestly I have no clue. All I remember is we started playing Amnesia and the power went out... Then I heard you scream and blacked out." He said, Cry nodded. The swede looked deep in thought when he suddenly stiffened, a worried expression took over his face.

"Pewds is something wrong?" Cry asked, grabbing the attention of Pewdiepie.

"I was just thinking... If I got sucked in here, and you got sucked in here... What happened to Marzia?" The American froze at this question, remembering the body that was being dragged away when he woke up. Could that have been her?

"You don't think she could've came here too, do you?" Cry asked.

"She was playing the game with us and we got sucked in, she had to have gotten brought here too." Pewdiepie said, the American sighed.

"When I woke up... I think I saw something dragging a body away... I don't know what it was, or who it was dragging but..." Cry trailed off, Pewdiepie got up from where he was sitting.

"That could be her." He said starting to walk towards the door. Cry jumped up, walking up behind Pewdiepie.

"You're not going to go out there are you?" He asked worried. This game was packed with monsters, he couldn't imagine how many were waiting outside to kill them.

"I have to Cry! Marzia's been taken..." Pewdiepie said, he turned to Cry, eyes filled with worry.

"Listen... I can understand if you don't want to come, I wouldn't blame you at all, but I need to find Marzia." The swede said. Cry sighed, Pewdiepie was willing to risk his life to save Marzia, this just further showed how much he cared for her. The American knew what he had to do, he couldn't just let his best friend, and crush, go alone on a dangerous journey. Pewdiepie turned back to the door and was about to exit when Cry placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you." He said, Pewdiepie turned his head and gave the American a small smile.

"Thanks bro." He whispered. Cry smiled back at the swede, knowing how much this meant to him. A small idea popped into the American's mind, an idea that he wasn't too proud about, but it could get him what he so desperately wanted. Cry finally had Pewdie alone, now could be the time, the time he finally told the swede about his feelings.


	3. Chapter 2

Pewdiepie walked down the long hallway, Cry right behind him. The two seemed to have been walking for hours. The swede glanced back at his friend, the American was acting a little weird. It was a kind of surprising, Cry seemed to be a lot more bothered by this place than him. He would keep close to Pewdiepie and the other would occassionally see him looking around the halls frantically, as if something was scaring him. The swede was starting to get worried about him.

"What was that?" Pewdiepie said when he heard Cry whisper something, the American looked up at him.

"I didn't say anything." Cry said, Pewdiepie's eyes narrowed, he stared at his friend for a moment before turning around. That was another thing that made the swede worry. Cry seemed to talk to himself, he'd say something but then when Pewdiepie asked him about it he would deny ever speaking up. The swede sighed, now he had two people to stress over... He was happy Cry joined him on this 'journey', but started to wonder how this would affect his friend. The American already seemed to have enough problems, going crazy did not have to be added to the list.

Pewdiepie yawned, he was tired and hadn't slept since he got here, his body was screaming at him to rest, but the swede couldn't stop now, he had to find Marzia. Anger boiled in him, if anything happened to her... Pewdiepie clenched his fists, he would kill anyone who hurt her. He was cut out of his thoughts when Cry spoke up.

"Don't worry about it Pewds, everything will be fine." The American said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder, practically reading his thoughts. Pewdiepie turned around to face him, searching the mask that covered Cry's face.

"She could be hurt! We don't even know who took her, they could be doing terrible things..." Pewdiepie trailed off, he didn't even want to think about the possibilities.

"Pewds..." Cry said, stepping closer to his friend. Embarrasment flushed over the swede as he realized tears were falling down his cheeks. Before he could say anything, the American pulled him in a hug. Pewdiepie blushed, he was going to pull away at first but the warmth of the other was so inviting. It made him feel reassured, like there was hope again. To be honest, this was exactly what the swede needed right now, and he was happy to return the embrace.

"Marzia's strong... You don't have to worry, she can take care of herself." Cry said, Pewdiepie pulled away and rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears that had previously formed.

"Thanks, Cry, I needed that." The swede said with a smile. Cry nodded and backed away a little, he looked around at the surroundings.

"Looks like we have two ways we can go." The American said, there was two paths, one went straight and the other went to the left. Pewdiepie thought for a moment before speaking up.

"Ok, you go left, I'll continue down this hallway." Cry stiffened and looked up at the swede.

"You want to split up? Don't you think that could be dangerous?" He asked, Pewdiepie could hear the fear in his friends voice. The swede didn't know why he did this but he lifted up the American's chin and studied his mask.

"Hey, don't worry about it Cry." Pewdiepie said, he gave a small little laugh, hoping it would reassure his friend. Cry looked up at the swede and stared into his eyes, his own eyes were wide in shock behind the mask, the two stayed like this for a couple moments.

Realization in 3...

2...

1...

Pewdiepie backed up, 'What the hell? What was I just doing?' the swede asked himself. He brushed it off, all he was doing was trying to make Cry feel better, nothing more... but he couldn't help but remember that feeling he had... He was trying to push it away to the back of his mind, but he couldn't forget what he had almost done, what he was tempted to do moments ago. He had wanted to kiss Cry. Pewdiepie shook off his thoughts, he was with Marzia, he couldn't have wanted to do that. It made no sense, he wasn't gay. 'I was just upset...' Pewdiepie said to himself, that had to be it. He didn't have feelings for his best friend, he was just seeking solace in the other.

"We haven't ran into any monsters so far, so everything should be fine. If you find anything just call for me." The swede said before walking away. He felt bad leaving Cry but the two had to find a way out, they had to find Marzia, and this would help them cover more ground. Anyways, a bit of space might be good for him, it might keep the feelings and temptations away.

Pewdiepie walked down the hallway, checking the doors as he went by them, most of them were locked. He did have to admit, the place looked a little darker, but nothing like how Cry had described it before... He didn't know what he was talking about, blood everywhere? At first Pewdiepie thought he might be seeing things from the bump on his head... but could it possibly be something else? Could this be related to how he's been acting... Was the swede's friend actually losing his sanity? Pewdiepie shook his head. No. Cry was NOT going insane.

The swede found himself standing in front of the room in the hallway, he slowly put his hand over the doorknob and opened the door. The room was dark and damp, Pewdiepie felt around and found a table, on it was a box of matches. The swede could feel his anxiety rising, he fumbled to get a match lit. Pewdiepie turned away from the table, now able to see, he noticed a key on the ground and picked it up. He looked up from the key and screamed, there in front of him was not just one, but three bros. Pewdiepie backed up towards the door and the bros started to come closer to him. Fear filled the swede, he quickly opened the door and ran down the hallway.

"Cry!" He yelled, he needed to find his friend. Pewdiepie looked behind him, the bros were still following, what if there were more, and they got Cry? The swede got a sinking feeling in his chest, he hadn't even thought about his friend getting hurt till now... He could be dead, lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of his own blood!

"Fuck." Pewdiepie whispered under his breath. He had to stop thinking like this, Cry was very resourceful, he can take care of himself. The swede couldn't help but have a nagging feeling though that he was wrong... something seemed to be bothering Cry, and his friend seemed less and less stable as time went on. Pewdiepie stopped for a moment, his legs were killing him and he had to catch his breath, he heard the bros coming closer and a door next to him opened. Pewdie was about to run away again, afraid of another bro coming out, but was pulled into the room. The swede turned to see what pulled him in and was met by Cry, the American was panting a bit, his sweatshirt was torn on his upper arm and was soaked in blood.

"Cry? What happened?" Pewdiepie asked, grabbing ahold of Cry's wrist and bringing him closer so he could inspect the wound. The American winced a bit, looking away for a moment before turning back, Pewdie noticed his mask had small droplets of blood on it and there was a crack in the corner.

"There was a bro at the end of the hallway... Don't worry though, he's gone now." Cry said, exhausted. Pewdie looked around the room, trying to find something that could possibly help him wrap up Cry's wound. They were in an old bedroom, there was a large bed in the middle of the room, there were two nightstands to the side of it, a medium sized dresser sat on the side of the room with a mirror hanging above it, and there was a closet in the corner. Pewdiepie walked over towards the bed and grabbed the corner of one of the sheets.

"Cry, do you have anything sharp?" The swede asked, Cry nodded and grabbed something out of his pocket.

"Yeah here." The American said, walking over to Pewdiepie and handing him a small pocket knife. The swede took it and cut out a section of the sheet, he then pulled Cry's sweatshirt sleeve up. The wound was deep and seemed to be bleeding a lot, the American would try to brush it off as nothing, but Pewdie knew how much it must've hurt. The swede wrapped the sheet around the wound, making sure it was tight enough.

"There we go, that should stop the bleeding." Pewdiepie said, he trailed his hand down Cry's arm and realized something. The swede looked down and saw multiple cuts on his friend's arm, his eyes widened, these weren't caused by the bros, they were self inflicted.

"Cry..." Pewdiepie started, the American quickly realized what he was looking at and pulled his sleeve back down. Cry then walked over to the dresser.

"It's nothing." He said, not looking over to the swede. Pewdiepie felt a pang in his stomache, he knew what those cuts were, he just never thought Cry did that kind of thing. The swede walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. Pewdiepie wanted to ask about the cuts, ask whether or not he was ok, but when the swede felt Cry stiffen he knew he better let it be.

"You should probably get rest Cry, you lost a lot of blood." Pewdiepie said, neither of them had any sleep since they were trapped in the game.

"I'm not tired." Cry said crossing his arms, Pewdiepie rolled his eyes, why did the American have to be so stubborn?

"Cry, really you need to rest." The swede said.

"So do you." Cry responded, Pewdiepie grumbled to himself.

"Pewds, you can't just keep going on with no rest, I know you want to get Marzia as soon as possible but you wont be able to get to her if you're half asleep. You need your strength." The American said. Pewdiepie sighed, Cry was right.

"Fine I'll rest... but only if you do too." The swede said, Cry looked over to the bed and looked back at him.

"Ok, I'll sleep on the floor-" The American started but Pewdiepie cut him off.

"No, the beds big enough for the both of us, we can share." He said, not wanting his hurt friend to have to sleep on the floor. A small part of him wanted to share the bed with Cry for other reasons but he pushed that to the back of his mind. Now was not the time for thoughts like that... He had a girlfriend... Doing something like that with Cry would just be wrong on so many levels.

"Are you sure?" The American asked, Pewdiepie nodded and sat down on the bed. The swede smiled when Cry timidly sat down on the other side, it was adorable how embarrassed and shy he got.

'Wait... What did I just think?' Pewdiepie asked himself, he shook off the thoughts and lied down, the swede didn't realize how tired he was until now. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off into sleep.

Cry lied down on the bed, he could feel the warmth of Pewdiepie next to him, the swede was slightly snoring. The American was glad his friend was able to sleep, but him on the other hand... Cry just couldn't, he wasn't sure if it was from the pain of his arm or the fear of having more nightmares. The American grabbed his head and sat up, he looked over and saw Mad leaning up against the wall, his eyes were closed as if he was daydreaming.

"You've been quiet lately." Cry said, Mad opened his eyes and looked over at him.

"Thought I've give you two some alone time... You definitely seemed to use it well." He responded, Cry scoffed.

"You know for a fact we didn't do anything." The American said, getting up from where he was sitting and crosswing his arms.

"What? Can't I make a little joke?" Mad said with a small laugh, Cry just glared at him.

"Come on." Mad said motioning towards the door, Cry stepped back from him.

"No, I can't leave Pewds, anyways theres monsters out there." The American said glancing back at his friend.

"The monsters have been gone for a while now, and we won't be gone for long I just want to go for a small walk. Your boyfriend will still be asleep when we come back." Mad told Cry, who frowned.

"He's not my boyfriend." The American said, walking toward Mad.

"Yeah, whatever, let's go." The other said impatiently opening the door. The American left the room with Mad. Cry sighed, the hallways were still covered in blood, he was still in this hell hole nightmare worse than the original Amnesia.

"Am I crazy?" Cry asked, things would've gotten back to normal if he was just seeing it because of the head wound. The American silently scoffing to himself, of course he was, he was talking to someone that wasn't even there in reality. Mad sighed and looked over to him.

"Is this about me or this place?" He asked. Cry normally didn't ask Mad these types of things, usually because Mad would yell at him or just ignore the questions, but right now he really needed to talk about this and Mad seemed to realize it.

"Both." Cry said, looking at the floor as they continued to walk down the halls.

"You're not going crazy, Cry." Mad started, the American now looked over at the other.

"There's a reason you're seeing everything like this... It's the darkness, the same thing that has been causing you to have all those episodes." Cry looked at Mad confused, the whole time he thought that when they referred to the darkness they meant the darkness in him... All the negative emotions... But the way Mad made it sound... It was like it was some whole other being.

"Mad... What is the darkness?" Cry asked, the other just shook his head.

"It's a long story... I'll tell you later, you aren't ready to hear it now." He said, Cry glared at him for a moment but stopped when Mad glared back.

"Really, you have enough to worry about right now, Cry." The American sighed and nodded, giving up on trying to get anymore answers.

"As for me... You should already know why I was created... You needed someone to help you deal with the pain your father had caused you." Mad said, Cry cringed.

"Don't mention him." The American said angrily, but Mad seemed to ignore this outburst.

"I know what you're thinking Cry, and I'm not a representation of insanity, of anything I'm a representation of how you learned to cope with everything that happend to you. I'm what's keeping you from insanity." He said sternly. Cry's eyes narrowed.

"You're making it sound like I wouldn't be able to live without you." He said, Mad looked over at him angrily.

"That's because you can't! I'm the only person here who knows about what happened to you, the only one who you can talk to about this, without me you'd have killed yourself long ago. Or worse, you'd still be tortured by your father!" Mad yelled, Cry turned angrily over to him.

"I told you not to talk about that asshole!" The American yelled, a candle next to them flickered. The two stood there in silence for a couple of moments before Cry sighed and spoke up.

"Come on, let's go back. I don't want Pewdie to wake up with me not there." He said, starting to walk away, not even caring if Mad was following behind him.

"When are you going to tell him?" Mad asked, Cry turned to see the other walking beside him.

"I'm waiting for the right moment." The American said, he had a feeling Mad was going to pester him about this, Cry heard the other scoff.

"Or you're just being a pussy... like always." Mad said, Cry didn't even bother glaring at the other or making a comment, he knew it was true. Cry was terrified to tell Pewdiepie about his feelings.

"You should just tell him. If he doesn't like you back then what ever, you can just kill him." Mad said, his sadistic love for killing showing up again.

"I'm not killing him. Can you just leave me alone for a bit?" Cry asked angrily, Mad didn't even respond, just dissappeared giving the American his space. Cry walked alone for a bit, just thinking things over. He was unsure of whether or not he should tell Pewdiepie about his past... about what he went through... Cry knew his friend worried about him and how he has been behaving lately, he wasn't sure if telling him about what happened would make his friend feel better or worse. Cry was snapped out of his thoughts when he was slammed against the wall. The American tried to look and see who had pushed him but his vision was blurred, the back of his head stung and he could feel a trickle of blood slowly run down his neck. Cry felt the blade of a sword touch his throat, his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" A man with a french accent said. Cry's eyes finally focused and he saw a golden man standing in front of him. He looked familiar... The American then remembered, he was a statue from the game, one of Pewdie's 'companions', but right now he was life size. Cry tried the best to remember his name but couldn't, all he could focus on was the pounding in his head and the sword resting on his throat.

"I said who are you?!" The golden man said again, Cry tried to get off the wall he was pinned on but was just slammed backward again.

"Cry! My name's Cry... I'm a friend of Pewds." The American yelped, he looked to the side and noticed he was right near the bedroom Pewdiepie was sleeping in. 'God, I hope he can hear this' Cry thought to himself, he needed his friend to come help him.

"I don't believe you." The man said, pressing the sword a bit harder on Cry's throat, any more pressure and he'd draw blood. The golden man studied Cry, the American cringed, this man seemed to be reading him like an open book. After a moment the man's eyes widened, as if coming into relization about something, he back up so that he was an arms distance away but kept the sword pointed at Cry.

"You're the reason things are going to hell here." He said, the American stared at him confused.

"What are you talking about, I just got sucked into this game like 15 hours ago!" Cry said, he couldn't be responsible for anything happening here.

"Yeah and in the past 15 hours the number in monsters seemed to have tripled, not to mention the fact that other people have started to be sucked into the game!" Cry's eyes widened, there were other people here? Before he could ask any questions the man spoke up again.

"I know what you are, I know that thing is attatched to you and you brought it here!" He yelled, Cry didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but then he remembered his conversation with Mad earlier, he remembered about the darkness... Could that be what this guys mentioning? Cry felt the sword press down, he winced in pain a bit, he could feel a small trail of blood fall down his neck.

"I'm not letting you destroy this place." The man said, Cry realized what was going to happen and screamed, he yelled for Pewdiepie, it was his only defense, his only chance of not getting his throat slit. The golden man was just about to cut his throat when the door to the bedroom shot open. 'THANK GOD' The American thought to himself.

"Cry?!" Pewdiepie yelled, Cry smiled. The swede looked over to the two and saw what was going on.

"Stephano?" Pewdiepie asked, the golden man ignored the swede and continued glaring at Cry.

"Woah, woah, Stephano, that's Cry, he's cool." Pewdiepie said, he walked over and seperated the two. 'Really? That's all he's going to do?! I almost got killed by this guy.' Cry thought to himself, surprised and annoyed by the fact Pewdie was so calm about this.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" Stephano said, Cry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, Pewdiepie on the other hand just smiled.

"Of course he can, Cry's like my best friend." He said happily, Cry looked down to the floor, all anger washed away and he was just left with a pang of sadness. He hated that reminder, that they were just friends. Stephano muttered something under his breath as he put his sword away.

"So wait, if you're here, does that mean the others are here too?" Pewdiepie asked Stephano, acting as if nothing had just happened. Cry wasn't paying attention thought, he leaned up against the wall, starting to feel naseaus and weak.

"Yes, Piggeh and Mr. Chair are upstairs. I had left to go search around for a noise I heard when I found your friend over here. We can go see them if you would like." Stephano said, Pewdiepie perked up.

"Yeah, you guys might be able to help us find Marzia! What do you say Cry?" The swede asked but there was no answer. Pewdiepie looked over to see Cry leaning on the wall looking down at the floor.

"Cry?" He asked again, stepping closer to his friend. There was no response, instead the American fell to the floor.

"Cry!" Pewdiepie yelled, kneeling down next to his now unconscious best friend, worry filled him over. His eyes widened when he heard a bro in the distance. The swede shared a glance with Stephano before turning back to Cry, he picked his friend up as carefully as possible.

"Come on let's go." Pewdiepie said, he needed to get Cry somewhere safe, someplace with supplies that could help them out. Stephano nodded and started leading the way to the others, Pewdie leaned close to Cry's ear and whispered.

"Don't worry Cry, I'll keep you safe."


	4. Chapter 3

"So what happened to this place?" Pewdiepie asked Stephano, he now was taking refuge on the second floor with his friends. Cry was laying down on a bed on the other side of the room, he still hadn't woke up from when he passed out but Pewdiepie didn't worry too much. The American had passed out from exhaustion, partially because his lack of sleep but mainly because of his loss of blood, he needed the rest he was getting now. Mr. Chair was scolding Piggeh, who kept going over pestering Cry. Mr. Chair had brown hair and glasses, he wore a long sleeve white shirt with a green vest and tan pants. Piggeh had light pink hair and was a little overweight, he wore a pink shirt that had 3/4 sleeves and white capris. Pewds turned back to Stephano waiting for an answer to his question.

"It all started about a day ago..." The golden man started, Pewdie cut him off.

"That's when Cry and I got sucked into the game." He said, Stephano looked to the side.

"...Yeah... Well something called the darkness managed to find its way in here, it's probably what pulled you and your friends in here, but ever since then the amount of monsters tripled and seemed to make an alliance, they started attacking people and taking them hostage... I don't know what for though." He said, Pewdiepie looked at him confused. Other people in the game?

"Wait, who else is here?" The swede asked, Stephano opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Piggeh, who was now sitting next to the bed examining Cry.

"I wonder what he looks like underneath the mask." He said, Pewdiepie stepped towards his friend. 

"Don't take it off Piggeh." The pink haired man pouted and crossed his arms.

"Come on, I want to see his sexy face!" He said, the swede glared at him.

"Leave him alone Piggeh." Pewdiepie said with a surprisingly angry voice, the swede didn't know why but the thought of Piggeh being attracted to Cry really annoyed him. Everyone looked shocked at Pewdiepie at first but then Piggeh smiled.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had a crush on him." Pewdiepie's face went bright red.

"W-What?! No! I don't have a crush on him!" The swede exclaimed, Piggeh laughed at his embarrassment, Mr. Chair let out a few small chuckles, Stephano on the other hand just frowned, an annoyed expression on his face. Pewdiepie looked over at Cry, why would they think he had a crush on his best friend? He sighed, he knew exactly why, for he was starting to have that suspicion too. As much as Pewdie tried to push away the thoughts and feelings, they were still there. The swede shook off his thoughts and turned his attention back to his group of friends.

"Listen, Cry just doesn't like to show his face, he always keeps the mask on and I just don't think he'd appreciate it if you took it off." Pewdiepie said defending his best friend, he sat down on the end of the bed Cry was laying on.

"So what, you haven't seen his face?" Stephano asked, Pewdiepie looked over at him.

"No... No, I haven't." The swede said, a hint of sadness in his voice, Stephano crossed his arms and walked towards Pewdie.

"He can't be trusted, Pewdie." The swedes eyes widened at this, why would Stephano say that?

"Of course he can be trusted, he's been my friend for years." Pewdiepie told him.

"Yeah and the whole time he's been hiding himself from you." Stephano said, the swede now knew where this was going, he knew what Stephano was going to say. That Cry didn't trust him.

"Everyone has secrets Stephano." Pewdiepie said, but the golden man ignored him.

"He doesn't even trust you enough to show you his face so how can we trust him?" Stephano asked. Pewdie sighed, his friend had hit a soft spot, the swede did have doubts on whether or not Cry trusted him, but he shook off his thoughts. The American was a great friend, just because he didn't show Pewdie his face doesn't mean he didn't trust him.

"Stephano, trust ME, Cry won't betray us." The swede said, and with that his American friend on the bed began to stir. Pewdiepie turned to him, Cry rubbed his eyes and sat up, he looked around the room and then at the swede.

"W- What happened? Who are they?" He asked softly motioning towards Piggeh and Mr. Chair who now stood in the corner of the room.

"This is Piggeh and Mr. Chair, they're helping gus out." Pewdiepie said, Cry nodded in response.

"As for what happened..." The swede's tone turned serious with a hint of anger.

"You passed out because you didn't rest like I told you to." Pewdiepie said with a frown, he crossed his arms. Cry rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Cry, this is serious, you've lost a lot of blood. It's like you said before, we're both going to need the rest if we want to make it out of here." Pewdie said sternly, Cry's happy, light hearted demeanor dropped.

"I'm sorry, Pewds. I promise I'll listen and be more careful from now on." The American said with an apologetic tone, Pewdiepie smiled and grabbed his friends hand, showing that the apology was accepted and everything was fine now. The two stared at eachother for a couple of moments, each in their own little worlds, but were quickly snapped out of it by a comment that was made.

"Aww, you two are adorable!" Piggeh said, the two friends shared a shock expression and looked away from eachother in embarrasement. Pewdie looked back over at his American friend, who he knew was blushing behing the mask. He smiled, Cry was so cute. The swede didn't even try to push away the thought because it was so undeniably true. Stephano cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"I think we should focus on the matter at hand right now guys, if we don't do something this place is going to be destroyed by the darkness and we're all going to die." The golden man said. Next to Pewdie, Cry seemed to stiffen, the swede patted his friends shoulder hoping to make him feel better.

"Don't worry Cry, we'll be able to fix this." Pewdie whispered, Cry looked over at him but didn't say anything, he just gave a slight nod.

"So what is the darkness?" Pewdiepie asked, he noticed Stephano was looking at Cry with a devious smile.

"Why don't you tell him, Cry?" The golden man asked, Pewdie turned to his friend. How would Cry know anything about this?

"Wha- ... How would I know what that thing is?" The American asked, Stephano frowned slightly and turned back to Pewdie.

"I don't know much about the darkness. All I know is that it's an evil being that destroys and kills to gain power. For whatever reason it's pulling people into the game now and has gotten the monsters to team up." He said. 'So there are other people here...' Pewdiepie thought to himself, this place must've been huge if they hadn't met up with anyone yet.

"How did the darkness get here?" The swede asked, he was a little curious as to why Cry was being so quiet and not asking any questions, but just brushed it off as him still waking up from his sleep.

"It's impossible that it got in here alone, it doesn't have enough power to do that. The only way it could've possibly got in here was if it attached to someone." Stephano said, Pewdie looked at him confused.

"How is that even possible?" The swede asked.

"It's not, that's the thing." Cry said angrily, shocking Pewdiepie. Stephano on the other room stepped closer to the American.

"How would you know?" The golden man asked angrily.

"Because that would be idiotic to assume! There's no such thing as the darkness and even if it was why would it want to come here?!" Cry exlaimed loudly, Stephano leaned closer to him so they were staring face to face at eachother.

"The evidence is right in front of you, Cryaotic, and out of everyone I think you should know best that the darkness is here." The golden man said, Cry was about to stand up and compile his response but Pewdie stopped him, standing in front of the two to keep them apart.

"Guys, just calm down." The swede said sternly. Cry and Stephano shared a glare before turning away from eachother, Pewdiepie just sighed.

"I think we can all agree something is going on here, whether or not it's the darkness, I don't know, but I think we should be prepared if it is. We should find out how it attached itself to someone and what we can do to stop it." The swede said after a moment of silence. Mr. Chair sat up from the corner of the room and walked over to the group.

"The darkness attaches itself to someone who's weak, someone who can't fight back. It feeds off of the negative energy in that person and grows stronger. The darkness is gaining energy from whoever it's host is, it'll start being able to take temporary control over the body. If the darkness gains enough power it'll be able to take full control over the body, it may even be able to leave the body and manifest itself into a different form. When that happens, we won't be able to fight it." Mr. Chair said. Cry let out a shaky breath.

"What can we do to stop it?" The American asked, getting up from where he was sitting on the bed. Stephano looked over at Cry a little shocked for a moment, Pewdie couldn't tell what it was but he knew that both the American and golden man knew something he didn't.

"We can always find the host and kill him." Stephano said with a sly smirk. Cry crossed his arms.

"I meant something that wouldn't harm anyone, I'm pretty sure if we killed the host they'd die out of the game too. Anyways, that would be a temporary solution, the darkness would just find someone new to be a host." The American said, Stephano frowned and turned away, trying to think of another solution.

"I think if we found the host we could keep it out of harms way and help keep it's emotions from spiralling out of control, that should keep the darkness from gaining power." Mr. Chair said but Stephano objected.

"We don't know how powerful the darkness is right now, it could already have some power over the host and if that's true then we won't be able to do that." Stephano said, Cry turned to the golden man worried.

"Why not?" The American asked, Stephano scoffed.

"If the darkness has partial control of the host then all hope for him is lost. It would be be too attatched to the host and practically impossible to remove the darkness from him after that." He said, Cry cringed. Pewdie put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Don't worry Cry, it'll be fine, we won't have to hurt anyone." The swede said with a smile, Cry just looked down at the floor, deep in thought. Pewdiepie decided to change the subject, it seemed to upset Cry and the swede had more important things to ask about, like Marzia.

"Before we were sucked in my girlfriend Marzia was playing the game with us. When we got in here though we couldn't find her, but Cry saw someone being dragged away... I think it was her... I think she's been taken... Do you know who could've done that?" Pewdiepie asked, the group shared glances before spoke up.

"It could've been the barrels... They formed an alliance with the bros after everything started turning to hell and we've seen them take a couple of people before." He said, Pewdie grew angry.

"Of course barrels are responsible!" He yelled crossing his arms, he heard Cry giggle a little at this and glared at him.

"Sorry, this is just a little much right now... i mean these guys being life sized and human was crazy enough... but now the barrels." The American said, Pewdiepie laughed a little, his friend had a point. The swede mentally slapped himself 'I shouldn't be laughing right now, this is serious!' He thought to himself.

"Where are they?" Pewdiepie asked turning to Stephano, a serious expression back on his face.

"We have no clue, the barrels keep a low profile. We've seen them around before but if Marzia has been taken she's probably with the leader, I doubt he'll be easy to find." Stephano said, Pewdiepie just nodded and looked at the floor. He was really hoping this would be easy for once, but he knew things never worked out that well for him.

"I'm sure we could find some clues as to where her and the barrels are, we just have to look around a bit." Cry said trying to reassure his friend. Pewdiepie perked up.

"Yeah... You're right. I think I'm going to go look around this place and see what I can find." The swede said. Stephano walked over to him.

"I will join you." The golden man said, Cry seemed to get worried and spoke up.

"I'll come too." The American said, Pewdiepie turned to look at him.

"Cry, you should stay here with Piggeh and Mr. Chair. You're arms still in bad condition and you didn't really even get much rest." The swede said. Cry looked down to his arm for a moment and then shifted his gaze back to the swede.

"My arm's fine, Pewds, I-" Cry cut himself off when Pewdiepie gave him a stern look and crossed his arms. The American sighed in defeat, remembering his promise he made just a bit ago.

"Fine... I'll stay." Cry said, Pewdiepie smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Cry, I'll be back soon." He said before turning around and heading out of the room. Stephano started to walk away, he looked over his shoulder and gave Cry a glare before leaving to follow the swede.

The two walked in silence, Pewdiepie was thinking about everything that was going on. He felt the stresses piling up, now not only did he have to find Marzia and a way out of the game, but he had to find a way to destroy the darkness. It seemed like Cry and Stephano knew something about the darkness that he didn't, Stephano had put a lot of the questions and pressure on the American earlier. Pewdie didn't know what happened between the two, but they seemed to hate eachother, which worried the swede. If they were all going to work as a team they needed to all get along, and, well... Stephano and Cry definitely did not get along.

Pewdipie's head wandered to his outburst earlier in the day, he didn't know why Piggeh's comments about Cry being 'sexy' annoyed him so much but it did... Then Piggeh made that comment... About Pewds having a crush on Cry... Could that actually be true? The more time he spent with Cry, the more he forgot about Marzia, as bad as it may sound. The swede seemed to forget about all his worries when he was with Cry. There was a high possibility he could have feelings for the American... but that would mean he's... Pewdiepie was cut out of his thoughts when Stephano spoke up.

"So... You and Cry are pretty close." The swede sighed, out of everything his companion decides to talk about it's this.

"Uh, yeah... We're best friends." Pewdiepie said, Stephano laughed.

"You seem like you're a little more than friends." The golden man said, Pewdiepie looked away and focused his attention on his surroundings. They had just made a right turn down a long hallway. Most of the doors around them led to unimportant rooms like bedrooms or storage rooms.

"It's fine if you like him Pewdie, I would just rather know-" Pewdiepie cut Stephano off.

"I don't like Cry like that." The swede said, he knew it was a lie, he did have feelings for his friend, but Pewdiepie was not ready to admit it. Hell, he just was starting to accept it. The swede started to get lost in his thoughts, he felt bad for leaving Cry behind but it was for the best, he wanted the American to get as much rest as possible so his arm could heal. Pewdiepie sighed, he couldn't help but feel the wound was his fault, if he hadn't left Cry alone then he wouldn't have gotten attacked by the bro. Anxiety filled the swede, what if Cry got hurt again because he wasn't there to protect him? Pewdiepie shook off the thought, he shouldn't worry, Piggeh and Mr. Chair was with him, they'd keep him safe.

"Come on, just take off your mask." Piggeh exclaimed, reaching out for the precious mask that covered Cry's face. The American leaned back and pushed the pink haired man away.

"For the last time, I'm not taking it off." He said, ever since Pewdie and Stephano left the American was being pestered by Piggeh.

"Oh come on, why not?! I'm sure you're hot." Cry scoffed, 'Won't he just leave this alone?' He asked himself. Piggeh was starting to get a bit creepy.

"Piggeh, you know what Pewdiepie told you earlier, cut it out. If he doesn't want to show his face then don't make him." Mr. Chair said. Cry gave the man a thankful glance.

"Fine... But why do you wear the mask?" Piggeh asked, leaning against one of the nightstands.

"I... I just feel comfortable with it on." Cry said, trying to give away the least information as possible. Piggeh finally was quiet, he seemed to be thinking over what the American said. Cry sighed, he wished he could be with Pewdie right now, things seemed to be really dangerous right now... Cry just didn't want his friend to get hurt.

Another thought popped into Cry's mind, he was terrified, terrified of what Stephano was going to tell Pewdie. 'What if he told him about the darkness?' Cry thought to himself. He had no clue if what Stephano said before was right, if he was the host to the darkness. Could those episodes actually be the darkness taking control over Cry's body? If that was true... if any of it was true... then they were in a lot of trouble. The American had to talk to Mad about this, he seemed to know about the darkness, but ever since Cry snapped at him, Mad has not appeared. 'What if he was gone?' Cry shook off that thought, Mad wouldn't leave, he probably was just giving him some space. The American sighed, he really hoped Stephano didn't tell Pewdie anything, but somehow he had made enemies with the golden man when they first met. Cry had no clue what Stephano had against him.

"Can I ask you something?" The American asked looking at the two who were with him. Mr. Chair just nodded in response.

"Is Stephano always this... abrasive?" Cry asked, Piggeh shrugged.

"He's really nice when you get to know him, he just doesn't take well to new people." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, but, he hates me." Cry pointed out.

"I think he's just jealous, he's pretty close with Pewdie... And to see you, his 'best friend', with him must've just sparked a nerve." Mr. Chair said, Cry looked off to the side, it did seem like Stephano didn't like him being with Pewds.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Cry." Piggeh said with a smile.

"Anyways, you and Stephano seem to have different interests in Pewdie." The pink hair said with a laugh, Cry looked over at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Cry asked, Piggeh shook his head.

"Well, Stephano wants to be Pewdie's best friend, but you... You want to be something more with him." Cry instanly blushed at this, he opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any words. Was his crush really that obvious?

"If you're wondering I don't think Pewdie's caught on, and we aren't going to say anything." Mr. Chair said, Cry let out a sigh of relief.

"So how long have you liked him?" Piggeh asked, the American didn't feel comfortable talking about this but he knew the pink haired man wouldn't let up. It would just be easier to answer the questions.

"Two years." Cry said as he sat down on the side of the bed. He didn't make eye contact with anyone, instead he just stared down at his hands.

"Wow." Piggeh said, mouth agape.

"Why haven't you told him?" Mr. Chair asked, Cry sighed.

"I don't know... I don't want to ruin our friendship... And it's not like I haven't tried, I really have but I just couldn't bring myself to it, I kept chickening out... Then he started going out with Marzia." He said sadly.

"And you're okay with helping him find her?!" Piggeh asked shocked, Cry looked up at the two companions, tears were forming behind the mask.

"As long as he's happy, I'm happy." The American said, he knew it was a lie though. He wouldn't be happy, he would never be happy as long as he was with her, but what could he do? Cry sighed, he just had to deal with it. He wasn't too sure about telling Pewdie about his feelings, it could really ruin their relationship, and the swede was stressed out enough... but, what if the swede felt the same? Then a confession should make things better, right? Cry shook off his thoughts, there was no way he was that lucky, there was no way in hell that Pewds liked him back.

Stephano had been walking with Pewdie for at least two hours now. The two hadn't talked much after he brought up feelings the swede may have for Cry. Stephano clenched his teeth, he hated the American, he was a danger to everyone and couldn't be trusted, not to mention the fact that there was a high likelyhood that he was the host to the darkness. Still Stephano couldn't be mad if Pewdie had feelings for Cry, the swede was his best friend and he had to be supportive. Even though Pewdiepie said he had no feelings for the American, Stephano knew it was a lie. It was so obvious. The way they talked about eachother... Their conversations and demeanor when they were together... There was no doubt. Pewds may not have realized it but Stephano did, and so had Piggeh and Mr. Chair. The golden man sighed, the thing that bugged him the most is that Cry liked Pewdie back. No, Stephano wasn't jealous, he didn't like Pewdipie like that, but he was protective of his friend and he didn't like the idea of him being in a relationship with Cry.

Stephano was snapped out of his thoughts when the two came to a stop, in front of them was a large door with engravings covering it. The golden man looked at Pewdiepie before grabbing the handle. Stephano went to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't turn, the golden man rolled his eyes.

"It's locked." He said to Pewdiepie, the swede looked disappointed for a moment but then perked up.

"I found a key earlier, it's back with Cry and the others." He said, Stephano nodded.

"Ok then, we'll go back, get some rest, and then tomorrow we can come back with the key." The golden man said. Pewdiepie nodded and started to walk away. Stephano's mind wandered back to Cry, he wouldn't tell Pewdie about the darkness right now, it wasn't an appropriate time. Anyways, Stephano enjoyed putting fear in the American whenever he mentioned something about the darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

Pewdiepie layed down, staring at the ceiling, Cry was next to him in the bed. They had to share since it was the only one in the room. Stephano, Mr. Chair, and Piggeh all were in a room close by sleeping. Pewdiepie was relieved with this, not just because he'd have more room and quiet, but because he could be alone with Cry. The swede could feel the warmth of the body next to him, he looked over and watched Cry's slow intakes of breathes. He looked so peaceful as he sleeped, even if he still had his mask on. Pewdie sighed and looked back up to the ceiling, he really hated that mask. The curiousity to see Cry's face just kept growing, and he thought to himself, maybe, just maybe, it would help him figure out his feelings for the American. Pewdiepie was snapped out of his thoughts when the body next to him began to stir, the swede sat up and looked over at Cry. The American clutched the blankets tightly and whined, he was having a nightmare. Pewdiepie put his hand on Cry's shoulder, lightly shaking him in hopes to wake the American up. Instead of waking Cry up his nightmare seemed to get worse, he curled up in a ball whining more, whispering things like 'stop' and 'get away' Pewdiepie started to get really worried.

"Cry, wake up." Pewdie said, shaking the American. Cry still didn't wake up, his breathing quickened and he yelled as if he was in pain.

"CRY!" Pewdipie yelled, this time Cry jumped up, finally awake. The American looked over to Pewdie and was gasping for breath. The two stared at eachother for a couple of moments before Pewdie spoke up.

"Are you ok?" He asked, Cry looked away.

"Yeah I'm fine... I deal with these all the time." The American said, Pewdiepie stiffened.

"Wait, these nightmares are the norm for you?" He asked, Cry looked down and nodded.

"Why are you having them, there's got to be a reason?" Pewdiepie asked, Cry just shook his head.

"There's no reason, it's just crazy stuff my mind came up with." He said nervously, his breathing was starting to speed up again.

"Cry, there has to be a reason, does this have anything to do with the cutting?" Pewdiepie asked, not believing Cry, but he had hit a sore subject just then.

"Pewds, we're not talking about this." Cry said angrily, this thme though the swede was not giving up.

"Yes, we are talking about this. You've been acting distant for a long time and I want to know why, I wan't to know why you're so upset." Pewdiepie said, inching closer to Cry, but the American pushed him away.

"Pewds, just shut up." He said, his voice cracked a little, Pewdiepie just got more annoyed with this.

"No, I want to know why this is happening, why you're toruturing yourself. What could be so bad that you won't even tell your best friend-" The swede was cut off by Cry.

"Leave it alone Felix!" Pewdiepie's eyes widened, Cry never used his real name. It was then the swede noticed tears falling down his friends face. Pewdiepie went to go comfort his friend but Cry just got up from the bed. The American walked to the dresser and leaned over it, he pulled somethign out of his pocket and just stared intently at it.

"Just one cut... and this could all end..." Cry whispered just loud enough for Pewdiepie to hear, the swedes eyes widened.

"Cry..." He started, his voice shaky. There's no way Cry could be contemplating something like that. The American lifted up his arm and stabbed a knife into the dresser.

"God dammit!" He yelled. Cry turned around and walked back towards the bed, Pewdie could hear the shakiness in his breath.

"Come here, Cry." The swede said, outstretching his arms. Cry looked at him and without objection came over. The American wrapped his arms around the swede and nuzzled his head into the crook of Pewdie's neck. The swede wrapped his own arms around Cry and the American started sobbing.

"Everything will be okay." Pewdie whispered. The two stayed like this for a while, holding eachother in a warm embrace. The swede would keep whispering comforting things, telling Cry everything would be ok. As time went on the American's sobs quieted and his breathing slowed down. Now Cry just layed asleep, snuggled in Pewdie's arms. The swede felt more protective over Cry then ever, he was determined. He was going to find out whatever caused the American so much pain and make it all better, he was going to be the one to make Cry happy again. Pewdie felt his eyes start getting heavy, he finally closed them deciding to welcome sleep, a smile on his face as he held his best friend close to him.

Cry opened his eyes, he felt strangely warm, he went to move but something was holding him in place. At first he felt panic race through him but then he realized why he couldn't move, a pair of arms were wrapped around him. Not just any arms either, Pewdiepie's arms. Cry remembered what happened the previous night, the breakdown he had, how the swede had comforted him. He sighed, a bit embarrassed Pewds had to see him like that, but instead of worrying he just focused on the person next to him. Cry snuggled into Pewdie a bit, he didn't want this moment to end, he wondered if the swede realized that they fell asleep like this. The American blushed thinking of how awkward it would be if he didn't. Pewdie started to stir, 'I guess I'll find out if he knew now' Cry said to himself, a little upset that they'd have to get up now. The American looked up at his friend just to see him staring back.

"Uh, morning." Cry said, Pewdiepie smiled, making the American's heart flutter.

"Morning, did you have anymore nightmares?" The swede asked concerned, Cry just shook his head. The two seperated from their embrace, rather reluctantly, and sat up in the bed. They sat in silence for a moment until Cry noticed Pewdie was staring at him.

"What?" The American asked with a tilt of his head, the serious expression on the swedes face worried him.

"Do you trust me?" Pewdie asked, Cry was shocked for a moment. That was a rather out of the blue question.

"Of course Pewds." The American said, still the serious expression on Pewdie's face stayed.

"Then why won't you take off the mask?" The swede asked, Cry was even more shocked by this question. Pewds never asked about the mask...

"I-..." Cry didn't know how to answser this, he never expected to be asked this by the swede. Cry looked down, but Pewd's lifted up his chin and started searching his mask.

"I want to see you Cry." He said. Cry looked in Pewdie's eyes, realizing how much the swede wanted to see what he looked like. The American took a deep breath and brought his hands to the back of his head, he grabbed the string that was holding the mask in place and slowly untied it. Cry knew he couldn't keep hiding from the swede, he was going to have to do this sooner or later, he couldn't keep putting this off. Pewdiepie grabbed the mask, which was now loose, and slowly started to take it off. Cry closed his eyes as he felt cool air hit his face, his mask was off. The barrier he had hid behind for so many years had been taken off, and surprisingly he wasn't freaking out about it. Sure he was nervous but nothing more. Cry heard Pewdie let out a gasp and opened his eyes. He tried to read his friends face but for once couldn't. The two sat in silence staring at eachother before Cry broke the gaze and looked away with a sigh.

"I know... I'm a monster..." He said dejected, Cry's eyes widened when he felt a hand grab his.

"No, you're beautiful." The American turned to look at the swede, he was shocked. Did Pewdiepie really just say he was beautiful? A light blush spread across his face, Cry felt even more embarassed that he couldn't hide it now, luckily Pewds didn't call him out on it. The American felt a hand touch his face, right on the scar he had, he looked at the swede who was staring intently at him.

"I just have to ask... What happened?" Pewdiepie asked. Cry looked down. 'I guess I should tell him this now...' He thought to himself. He might as well.

"When I was a kid... My father abused me..." Cry said, he heard Pewdie gasp.

"I mean, I used to have a happy childhood, everything was fine until my parents split up... My dad seemed to blame me for it. It started one night when he came home drunk, I was about 10, and continued happening after that. I ended up getting beat on a daily basis... The worst part was is that half the time he wasn't even drunk... just angry at me." Cry looked away and wiped tears that were forming in his eyes.

"As I got older it got worse and worse... Then when I was 16... He... he tried to..." The American couldn't even finish the sentence, tears started flowing down his face.

"Of course, it was then I decided to fight back... I wasn't going to let him take advantage of me like that... He got so pissed... That's when he decided to leave me this... As a reminder saying I belonged to him." Cry said motioning towards the scar.

"That day, when I was supposed to go to school... I ended up running away, and that's when all of that was over... At least I thought it was... But it seems the memories are still haunting me... God they won't leave me alone." Cry started sobbing, Pewdiepie pulled him into a hug.

"Cry... Know that from now on you won't have to deal with this by yourself. I'll be here. I'll protect you." The swede said, his voice cracking a little, he was upset learning about the torture his friend went through. Cry's sobs slowed down, calming as he welcomed the warm embrace. After a couple of minutes the two seperated, Pewdiepie wiped away the remaining of Cry's tears and they both stared into eachother's eyes. The swede opened his mouth to say something but before he could get anything out the door to the room flew open. Cry quickly grabbed his mask and put it over his face, he looked over to see Stephano had entered the room.

"Allos." The golden man said, he was confused when he saw both Pewdie and Cry glaring at him.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked. 'Yes.' Cry thought to himself but dared not to speak it aloud, he was annoyed that the moment he was having with Pewdiepie had been interrupted. The swede was just about to say something too... 'Could he have been about to confess?' Cry shook off the thoughts, his friend didn't feel the same, that would be impossible. Pewdie groaned and got up from the bed.

"Don't worry about it. So what do you want?" The swede asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Cry tied the strings on his mask and looked over at his friend, whatever Pewdie had wanted to tell him must've been important.

"We have to go check out that locked room we found yesterday, remember." Stephano said, crossing his arms and leaning up against the doorway. Cry looked over at his friend, he didn't mention finding a locked room.

"Ahh, I almost forgot about that." Pewdie said, he grabbed a key that was on the dresser and walked over to Stephano. 'How did I not notice the key there?' Cry asked himself, he was snapped out of his thoughts when the swede walked over to him.

"How's your arm doing?" Pewdie asked, Cry shrugged. He didn't want to admit that the wound actually hurt a lot. The swede seemed to see through him though, he pulled up his sweatshirt sleeve to examine the wound. Cry yelped when Pewdie took off the sheet that wrapped his wound and cool air hit it. The American heard his friend gasp and looked over. There was no doubt about it, the wound was infected, it looked terrible.

"God Cry, how can you even move that arm?" Pewdie said, worry etched over his face. The swede wrapped the sheet back around his arm and looked down at the other cuts. He seemed to understand more how they got there, the fact that Cry did this to himself to drown out all the pain he felt. Pewdie slowly shook his head and stepped away from Cry, heading towards the door.

"Ok Cry, Stephano and I are going to go check out the locked room, you stay here and try not to move your arm too much." He said, the American sighed and nodded. He hated being left behind by Pewds. At least he had some time alone, he could talk to Mad now. Pewdie gave Cry a small smile before leaving the room with Stephano.

"Mad." Cry said, he had to get Mad to appear so they could talk about the darkness. The American stood up from where he was sitting on the bed and looked around, Mad was no where to be seen.

"Mad." Cry said a little louder this time. He heard a groan behind him and turned around to see Mad appearing, he was now wearing half a mask that covered the left part of his face. The mask looked a lot like Cry's sup mask but instead of having no emotion this mask had a devious smile.

"I thought you wanted to be alone." He said, Cry rolled his eyes.

"Cut it out Mad, I need to talk to you." The American said, crossing his arms.

"So you only talk to me when you need information... Great to know I'm being used! Now what do you want to know?" Mad said jokingly, he knew he wasn't actually being used, he just wanted to push Cry's buttons.

"I want to know about the darkness." The American said, determined.

"I told you, you aren't ready to-" Mad was cut off by Cry, who stood inches away now.

"I'm ready. Now tell me." He said angrily, Mad backed up a little surprised with how determined Cry was to learn about everything, he let out a sigh before speaking up.

"Well... You already know the darkness is a being of pure evil... It's been around for hundreds of years, causing destruction where ever it went... It never really did anything of a large magnitude though, it didn't have enough power, but I think it's ready now. It seems to be planning something big." Mad said, the American looked at him in confusion.

"What is it planning?" Cry asked with a shaky voice, Mad shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't know. I think it's planning on gaining power from destroying this game, killing everyone in it. After that it'll probably go on to another game sucking people in, killing and destroying everything in it's path. I think it's going to keep doing this until it has a massive amount of power, then it will release itself into your world." He said.

"And... What about the host?" Cry said, remembering Stephano and Mr. Chair's words about how the darkness got into Amnesia.

"Cry..." Mad said looking off to the side, he definitely knew something.

"Tell me." Cry said, grabbing Mad's arm so that he couldn't walk away.

"The darkness attatches itself to someone who's weak, Cry... And after everything that's happened to you... You're broken." Mad said, Cry let go of the others arm and started backing away.

"No..." He whispered but Mad continued.

"You were an easy target, you couldn't fight it back... You didn't even realize it attatched itself to you. Because of this it was able to pull you and your friends in the game... Without you though, it wouldn't have enough power to get in here." He said, Cry clenched his fists, this couldn't be true. He could not be the reason why the darkness got in here, why everything's going to hell... but the American had to admit it all made sense. He had been losing control of himself, having his little 'episodes' all the evidence pointed towards it. He was the host for the darkness.

"So... It's in me right now... It's been attatched to me this whole time?!" Cry asked, horrified, Mad just nodded.

"Yes, and it will be until it gets enough power to manifest itself into it's own form... Then, I don't know what it's going to do with us." He said, Cry was unsure where Mad stood with this. He seemed to want the darkness to take over to begin with, all the times he told Cry to let it take control, but now he seemed unsure. The American guessed Mad was starting to realize whatever was going to happen to Cry would happen to him too, and that they were in this together.

"How do we stop it?" Cry asked, he had to protect everyone from this, he couldn't let the darkness destroy everything he cared about. The American's heart dropped when he heard what Mad said.

"I don't know if we can."

Pewdiepie walked with Stephano in silence, he was still a bit upset that the golden man had interrupted his moment with Cry. The swede was just about to tell Cry about his feelings, he was so close but Stephano just had to ruin it. Pewdie know knew what his feelings were, he was sure he had a crush on Cry ever since he saw the American's face. All the feelings he had been trying to push away had just hit him then, full force. Pewdiepie sighed, maybe it was for the best, he had a girlfriend, a girlfriend who he loved very much, and Cry might not even like him. Though he didn't really seem to be objecting to the embraces.

'God I gotta get out of here...' Pewdie thought to himself, he really couldn't be thinking about this. Even if he liked Cry, he couldn't be with him like that, it just wouldn't work out. The world can be a cruel place, and Pewdie just wasn't sure if it would be accepted. Not to mention the fact he was with Marzia. He could never cheat on her. He had such a better future with Marzia than he would with Cry... Pewdie shook his head, no matter how much reasoning he put in it, he couldn't get those feelings for his American friend to go away, he just couldn't get rid of his crush.

Pewdie brought his thoughts to the matter at hand, apparently the thing called the darkness had brought them here. Maybe if the found the host, they'd be able to help find a way out of here, the host should know since technically they were part of the reason people were being sucked into the game. The swede started thinking about how they were going to fight the darkness that was threatening the whole game. As much as it pained him to say this, Stephano may have had a good idea. If they killed the host, the darkness would be weakened, it might even be thrown out of the game. It wouldn't be able to destroy anything because it lost all it's power and the body it was using to do it's bidding. Pewdiepie shook of the thoughts, he was NOT going to kill anyone, host of the darkness or not, that person was innocent.

The swede was snapped out of his thoughts when they reached the door to the locked room. Without a word Pewdie grabbed the key out of his back pocket and placed it in the lock, and with a swift turn unlocked the door. The swede stepped back and let Stephano open the door, a little scared to do so himself. The golden man opened the door and walked into the room and used some tinderboxes to light up the room. Pewdiepie looked around, it looked like a study, it had a desk in the corner with multiple book cases around, there was a red carpet on the floor, a closet on the wall, and a door that seemed to lead to another room.

"Pewdie, look at what I found." Stephano said after a moment of searching the desk, the swede turned to see his golden friend holding laudanum. Pewdie perked up, Cry needed that.

"Stephano, you need to bring that back to Cry." The swede said.

"I'm not leaving you alone here, anyways we can just bring it to him later when we're all done here." Stephano told him folding his arms.

"No, he needs this now, you saw how bad his arm was, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to go wandering around, I'll stay in this room." Pewdiepie said, Cry's arm was really bad and needed attention right away. Stephano sighed and left the room, the swede could tell he was angry but didn't care too much.

Pewdiepie searched aroud the room some more, he didn't really find much of interest, there was nothing that could help him find Marzia or a way out. The swede froze when he heard a noise coming from the other room, he turned and heard something running towards the door, someone running towards him. Pewdie panicked for a moment before running into the closet and hiding in there. He heard the door open and someone run into the room, he peaked through the closet doors to see a short slender girl with black hair collapsed on the floor, she was breathing heavily and covered in blood. 'What happened?' Pewdie asked himself but his thoughts were cut off when a bro came into the room. The swede just froze, he didn't know what to do, he didn't even know if there was anything he could do, he just watched. The girl stood up and turned around, she let out a shreik when she saw the bro but it was too late. With one swift blow the girl fell to the ground, a pool of her own blood forming around her. Pewdie's eyes widened realizing what he just witnessed, he just saw someone be killed, he saw a life being taken and he did nothing. The swede's vision blurred, he wanted to leave the closet, just run, but he couldn't, the bro was still there.

'What would Cry say if he found out I just sat here and did nothing as someone was killed right before my eyes?' Pewdie asked himself, he sighed, the American would be dissapointed in him. The swede perked up when he heard a door close, he peered out of the closet again to see the bro had returned back where it came from, now was his chance to leave before the bro came back. Pewdiepie got out of the closet and almost threw up at the sight of the dead girl lying on the floor. The swede started to feel lightheaded, he left the room trying to focus his attention on something else like Marzia or even Cry, but the image of that dead girl lying in a pool of blood kept popping back in his mind, plaguing him. Pewdiepie grabbed his head and grabbed the wall, trying to balance himself but it was no use, he fell to the ground and blacked out.

**Authors Note**

I've been trying to update everyday now but I might not be able to tomorrow, I have a lot of work to do with school and stuff. I'll try my best to add the chapter but I can't make any promises it will be on tomorrow.

Also if you guys have any suggestions (Ways to improve or good ideas) then I want to hear them and I'll try to incorporate them into the story ^-^


	6. Chapter 5

Pewdiepie opened his eyes and sat up with a groan, holding his head. 'What happend? Why did I pass out?' He asked himself, then he remembered, he remembered what he had witnessed. He had someone being killed by a bro, an innocent person lost their life because of that monster. Pewdie snapped himself out of his thoughts, he needed to get back, he didn't know how long he had been out and his friends were probably worrying about him. The swede got up from where he was sitting and let out a small gasp as he looked around. He was in the same hallway, he knew it, but the walls were covered in blood, paint chips were falling off of furniture, curtains were torn, and things were rusted.

"What the fu-" Pewdie started said trailing off. Why did things look like this? Then he remembered, he remembered what Cry had said when they had first got into the game. The American talked about blood everywhere, could this be what he was talking about? Pewdie was positive, he was now seeing what Cry saw, but why? He didn't hit his head or anything... So was he... Was he going insane? Pewdie shook his head, no, he couldn't be going insane, that was impossible. But an image flashed through his mind of that girl, lying lifeless on the floor... Could witnessing her death really have affected him that much? Pewdie knew things like that were traumatic, but he didn't feel too different... The swede started to run down the hallway, he had to find Cry. The American could shed some light on what was going on.

Pewdie bumped into someone as he was going down the hall, a pang of fear passed through him remembering the bro. The swede yelped and jumped back, in front of him was the girl who he just witnessed get killed, her black hair was messy and matted with blood and her face frozen in a look of shock that she displayed when the bro had took her life. Pewdie turned away, unable to look at the _thing_ in front of him. No... no... no... this can't be happening. He shut his eyes tight and rand his hands through his hair. How did she even get her? It's not like she can walk around, she's dead!

"Pewdie? Are you alright?" A familiar vvoice said, the swede opened his eyes and looked over to see Stephano. 'But... Wasn't the girl just there?' Pewdie asked himself, then it dawned on him, it was a hallucination, the girl was never there. It was Stephano, he just was so traumatized that he saw her everywhere. 'God I really am going insane...' Pewdie said to himself, he shook hismelf out of his thoughts, he needed to find Cry.

"I'm fine." The swede was cut off by Stephano.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back, I gave Cry the laudanum and was on my way back but Mr. Chair needed my help with Piggeh... He was pestering Cry again, it was starting to piss him off, and well, if I didn't do anything Cry probably would've killed Piggeh." The golden man said, Pewdie rolled his eyes. He hated that Piggeh constantly tried to flirt with Cry, it was so annoying. The swede shook his head, he had no right to be angry at Piggeh for this, he wasn't going out with Cry, the American didn't belong to him... Anyways, Pewds didn't have to worry about it, Cry had no interest in Piggeh.

"It's fine Stephano, really... Would you happen to know where Cry is though?" The swede asked. Stephano's sympathetic glance changed to annoyance, Pewdie knew the golden man disliked Cry... for whatever reason.

"I think he went on a walk to the library." Stephano said. Pewdie's three companions had previously cleared out a good portion of the second floor as a safe zone, this included two bedrooms, a study, kitchen, and library. Pewdie nodded in response and went to walk away but was stopped by Stephano, who grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure you're feeling fine?" The golden man asked, the sede sighed, he must've looked like crap right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Pewdie said and with that walked off to go talk to Cry. The swede entered the library, he was coming around a bookcase and saw Cry, but was frozen in his steps when he heard someone else speak up.

"Calm down Cry, you know what happens when you get all worked up like this... The last thing you need right now is to have another episode." Who is that? Pewdie asked himself, he didn't recognize the voice... It actually sounded like a compilation of multiple different voices all speaking at the same time.

"I know... But he's been gone for hours, I can't help but worry. Anyways, we both know another episode's innevitable, I felt it coming since our conversation earlier." Cry responded. Pewdie couldn't hold back his curiousity, he had to see who the American was talking to... Maybe it was another person from the real world, though it didn't sound like it... All Pewdie knew was Cry was talking to someone who may not be able to be trusted. The swede peered around the corner, his eyes widened at what he saw. It was a person who looked almost identical to Cry, he wore tattered gray jeans, black converse, and a gray sweatshirt covered in blood. His hair was ruffled and he wore half a mask, it looked like a demented sup face, instead of Cry's beautiful cobalt eyes, his were red and the area of his eyes that should be white was black. Pewdie let out a gasp, it was a bit louder than expected adn he quickly covered his mouth and hid back behind the book case.

"Someone's here." The demented guy said. Cry turned and looked towards the entrance of the library.

"Who's there?" The American asked angrily, he started to walk towards the bookcases.

"Come out come out where ever you are." Cry whispered just loud enough for Pewdie to hear, the swede was about to leave, deciding to leave his friend alone for now, but was grabbed and pushed into the bookcase, he noticed a knife being held to his throat and looked up to see the familiar sup mask. Cry seemed to freeze for a moment before backing up and placing the knife back in his pocket.

"I'm so sorry, Pewds, I thought you were a bro or a barrel." The American said, Pewds saw the guy Cry was talking to earlier standing a little behind Cry.

"If you thought I was one of the bad guys why didn't you run?" The swede asked, shifting his gaze between the two peope in front of him. He didn't understand why Cry would do something that reckless, he could've got really hurt.

"Yeah, Cry, why? Is the temptation to kill starting to get to you?" The demented man asked, Cry barely acknowledged him, just looked back for a moment with an annoyed expression and turned back to Pewdie.

"I just... panicked." The American said. Pewdiepie looked at him confused, why was he ignoring that guy, he was acting like he wasn't there even though the two were talking just moments ago.

"Cry who is that?" The swede asked, both people in front of him froze, Cry turned around to look at the other man before turning back to Pewdie, his face filled with horror.

"You... You can see him?" The American asked, Pewdie nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?" The swede asked. What was the big deal? Cry was acting like he was crazy or something... oh wait...

"Why? Because you never saw him before. What happened to you?!" The American said. 'Wait, how long has Cry been able to see him?' Pewdie asked himself.

"Cry, you know what it means if he can see me." The other man said, Cry shook his head.

"No, that's not possible..." The American said, backing up a little, Pewdie was confused about everything that was going on.

"How long have you been able to see this guy Cry?" The swede asked, Cry looked away. 'What's he hiding?'

"Let's just say I've seen him for a long time... Mad... he... he was created when things got bad with my dad. He's the manifestation of my negative emotions..." The American trailed off before looking back at him.

"You shouldn't be able to see him, Pewds. You need to tell me, what happened in the past couple hours?" Cry asked, Pewdie sighed, he really didn't want to tell his friend what he saw but in order for them both to understand what's going on he had to tell Cry.

"When Stephano left to give you the laudanum a girl ran into the room... She was in pretty bad shape... Then a bro came in the room, she didn't have a chance... I saw it all. I saw it kill her. Ever since then I can't get the image of her out of my head. I even had a hallucination earlier that I ran into her... And now... I see everything you saw when you first came in here, the blood everywhere, rust, broken and scratched furniture..." Pewdie shook his head as he trailed off. He looked up to see Cry exchanging a glance with Mad.

"We need to get a sanity potion." The American said, looking back at him.

"Don't you mean two." Pewdie corrected, if he needed one for what he's been seeing then there was no doubt Cry needed one too. The American's stiffened.

"Uh... Yeah... Sure." He said. Cry turned his attention back to Mad.

"So how bad is it?" The American asked reffering to Pewdie's sanity. Mad stpped foward and studied the swede. Pewdie felt as if he was staring into his soul.

"It's not too bad right now but we're going to want to get the sanity poition as soon as possible." Mad said. Cry grabbed Pewdie's arm and started dragging him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" The swede asked as he followed his friend down the hallway.

"We're talking to the others about what's happening to you." Cry said not even bothering to look back at the other.

"Are we going to mention that the same thing has been happening to you?" Pewdiepie asked, annoyed with the fact his friend kept ignoring his own health. Cry stopped walking and froze in place.

"No. We aren't." He said emotionless, the American turned around to face an angry Pewds.

"Why not?" Your health is just as important as mine!" The swede said, Cry just shook his head.

"Listen Pewds, what's happening to you is not the same as what's happening to me, your sanity is in danger, mine isn't. I've dealt with this for a long time, I've been seeing Mad for years... Maybe I am a little crazy, but a sanity potion won't help with that, trust me. This is just how I am." The American said, and with that just started walking down the hallway again to find the group. Pewdie sighed before following Cry, he really didn't understand the American sometimes but wasn't going to ask anymore questions. Cry seemed annoyed enough. The two entered one of the bedrooms to find the whole group there, Piggeh was laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling, Mr. Chair was sitting in the corner of the room reading a book, and Stephano was leaning up against the wall, he seemed deep in thought. When Cry closed the door to the room everyone's attention went to both him and the swede.

"Is something going on?" Mr. Chair asked, standing up from where he was sitting. He didn't even have to ask though, the expression on Pewdie's face and body language of Cry told the group something was in fact wrong. The swede stiffened, he didn't want the whole group to know what he saw, know that he just watched as someone was killed in front of him.

"This place is starting to affect Pewdie, I need to get him a sanity potion." The American said. Pewdie let out a sigh of relief, he was lucky, Cry didn't mention what happened. Though it wasn't too surprising, the American knew it bothered the swede and had kept secrets of his before, it would be out of character for Cry to just blurt that out.

"Wait, what's going on?" Stephano asked stepphing forward, Pewdie sighed.

"When you left to give Cry the laudanum I... saw something... I don't really want to talk about it..." The swede said, looking over to Cry to help him explain.

"Whatever he saw traumatized him enough that his sanity's starting to diminish, if we don't get a sanity potion soon... things will get bad fast." The American said, Stephano glared at him.

"You mean if you don't get the sanity potion. It's your fault that he saw whatever he saw and got tramautized." The golden man said, Pewdie knew this was going to end badly, he was about to open his mouth to speak when Cry spoke up.

"I fail to see how this is MY fault, I wasn't the one who left him alone." The American said crossing his arms. Once again Pewdie went to stop the fight that was so innevetable but was stopped when Stephano slightly pushed Pewdie away from Cry.

"If you weren't so careless and got your arm hurt I wouldn't have had to leave Pewdie and bring the laudanum to you." The golden man said, he bent over a bit so he was inches away from Cry's mask.

"You've been holding us back the whole time. If it wasn't for you Pewdie probably would've found his girlfriend by now, he wouldn't be stuck in this place, and there would be no threat from the darkness!" Stephano said through gritted teeth. Pewdie couldn't even question what his friend had said about the darkness because a moment after it was said Cry punched Stephano in the face. The golden man was sent back a few paces, he was about to charge and attack Cry but Pewdie jumped in betweeen them. He was not going to let the two fight, it would cause more injuries and Cry had just gotten his health resored.

"Guys that's enough." Pewdie said, Stephano glared, obviously not happy with the swede's choice.

"Of course you draw the line there, no one can touch your precious Cry, even if he is the one at fault." The golden man said, Pewds was a bit taken back by this. The swede felt guilty, he did in fact interrupt there because he didn't want Stephano to hurt Cry. Pewdie now started to realize where the golden man's hostility was coming from, he treated Cry differently than everyone else... But there was a reason for that, he cared about the American in a more than friend way... Still, that reason may not be obvious to everyone. Pewdie wanted to respond, to at least say something, but he couldn't... He just didn't know what to say to that.

"Stephano, if your implying that Pewdie favors me over you, you're completely wrong. He barely comes to me when he has a problem, instead he goes to you. I'm just his gaming buddy, this is actually the first time I've actually seen him in person." Cry said, Pewds was surprised with the American, he was actually trying to make Stephano feel better. Cry knew that he was more than a gaming buddy to the swede though... right? He had to. Pewd's brushed it off as the American just saying stuff to reassure Stephano, but there was a nagging feeling that Cry actually thought it was true... That he favored Stephano and Cry was just his gaming buddy... The swede shook his head, he'd talk to Cry about it later.

"Now I'm gunna go find a sanity potion, Pewd's you stay here with everyone." The American said, Pewdie looked back. He forgot Piggeh and Mr. Chair were here since he was so caught up in his own thoughts. Why didn't they do anything when Stephano and Cry were fighting?

"Wait Cry, you can't go alone." Pewdie said, he knew there were a lot of monsters around and he really didn't want Cry to get hurt... Or even more mentally scarred.

"Have Stephano go with you." The swede said with a smile, he had to get the two to get along somehow and this was the only way he could think of right now. Stephano and Cry both exchanged a glance before looking at Pewdiepie, the golden man was about to say something but Pewdie cut him off, he had the perfect way to get them to do this.

"Technically this is both you guy's fault, because Cry needed the laudanum and Stephano left me. So you both need to go get the sanity potion together." The swede said as he crossed his arms, a smile evident on his face. He didn't blame either of them, but that was the best way he could persuade them. Cry sighed and started to walk out of the room.

"Come on Stephano." He said. The golden man rolled his eyes and walked out of the room following Cry. Pewdie laughed, he could be really persuasive when he needed to be.

Cry and Stephano walked in silence, neither of them wanting to make a conversation. The American was pretty happy about the hit he got on the golden man, he didn't care if Stephano was jealous or upset, what he was saying was just wrong. Cry did give him some sympathy though, he had said Pewdie and him weren't that close to make him feel better, though the American knew that wasn't true. They were best friends, Cry wasn't sure if Pewdie favored him or not, but he knew they were a lot closer than 'gaming buddies.'

"So how bad is it?" Stephano asked, snapping Cry out of his thoughts.

"How bad is what? Pewdie's sanity?" The American asked, wondering if he was reffering to how bad the swede was affected by what he saw.

"No, I meant the darkness. How much has it taken over?" Stephano asked in a matter of fact way. Cry sighed, he knew there was no denying that he was the host of the darkness around Stephano, the golden man seemed to be positive about it.

"It's not bad yet... I sometimes have these little 'episodes' where it takes over, but it's not too bad. I only black out for a couple hours at most." The American said, Stephano looked over at him.

"What does it make you do when you have these episodes?" He asked, more attentive in the conversation now.

"He only makes me harm myself really... But I've never hurt anyone else." Cry said, he was glad it never got to that point, but worried by the fact that he could end up hurting someone later on.

"So he gains his power from your pain..." Stephano said, it looked like he was going deep into thought. Cry started to think, he needed a plan in case things got out of control, in case the darkness took over and he had no power to do anything.

"Stephano... I need to something of you." The American said with a sigh, Stephano looked over at him, as if telling him to go on.

"If I get to the point where I lose control, and there's no way to get me back... Then I need you to take matters into your own hands. I need you to kill me." Cry said somberly. The golden man looked at him in shock.

"Why do you want me to do this?" Stephano asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone. It may be a temporary solution to the problem, but the darkness would be ripped from the game, and it would have to find a whole new host before it could come back. We both know Pewds wouldn't be able to do something like that, but you can. I mean it's not like you haven't already thought about killing me." Cry said with a small laugh, Stephano looked down at the floor, he was in shock and a little bit upset. The American guessed he just didn't expect this, and wasn't a fan of murder, but still someone needed to do this if things got out of hand.

"Please Stephano, it may never happen, but if it does, if I lose control... Killing me will be the only way to keep everyone safe." Cry said, Stephano took a deep breath before speaking up.

"I'll do it." He said, his face was emotionless. Cry smiled behind the mask, at least now there was a back up plan. The two kept walking until they reached a large room, to Cry it looked like a living room. There was a couch placed near the middle of the room, a table in front of it, a lamp and closet lied on the floor near another doorway and there was a dresser right near where Cry and Stephano entered the room. The American's eyes widened when he saw a sanity potion on the table, he started to walk towards it but Stephano grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled him back.

"What?" Cry asked, but the golden man shushed him. The two were hiding behind the doorway when they heard someone enter the room from the other entrance. Cry peered around the doorway to see a tall built man. He had a brown hat on with black hair and sunglasses and wore a black trench coat with tan pants and work boots.

"That's a barrel." Stephano whispered, he then tugged at Cry's sweatshirt sleeve.

"Come on, let's go. He's armed with a gun... We shouldn't risk our lives for that potion, we'll just come back tomorrow and get it." The golden man said, Cry shook his head.

"No, Pewds needs it, we don't know how much his sanity's going to diminish, he could be insane by tomorrow. I have to get it now." The American said and with that he tip toed into the room. He could hear Stephano whispering his name but payed no attention to it, right now he was focusing on not getting caught. Cry's pant leg got caught on a nail sticking out from the floor and he fell to the ground. His fall wasn't too loud, but it made just enough noise to alert the barrel. He looked over to where Cry was, but luckily the couch hid the American. The barrel shook his head and went back to raiding the closet. Cry tried to get his pant leg off of the nail but couldn't without making at least some noise so instead he crawled to the table, stretching to reach the sanity potion that was just out of reach.

"Daniel, where are you?" A voice from the hallway said. Cry stiffened, he was totally visible right now, if the barrel turned around he'd see him.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a sec." The barrel said. Cry stretched as much as he could and finally was able to grasp the sanity potion just as the barrel turned around.

"Stop where you are!" He said pulling out a gun, but Cry didn't listen. He quickly retreated and started to once again try to pull his pant leg off the nail. The barrel started to walk towards him and Cry panicked, he finally tore the pant leg off the nail and started to run, fear sparked through him when two shots passed by him.

Cry left the room and was grabbed by Stephano, who was already ready to run, the golden man had his sword out just in case. Luckily the barrels weren't following, after a minute or two of running the two stopped to catch their breath.

"Did you get it?" Stephano asked in between breaths. Cry smiled and held up the sanity potion he grabbed, his mission was successful.

Pewdie sat on the bed, just staring at the person ahead of him, Mad. Piggeh and Mr. Chair had left for a little bit to check the area around them and make sure there were no monsters. The swede was just left to his own insanity. Right now he was trying to figure out what Cry and Mad's relationship was. It seemed like they had a love hat relationship, they'd get along at some points but then at others they seemed to irritate eachother.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" Mad asked, snapping Pewds out of his thoughts. The swede muttered an apology.

"Whatever, I want to talk to you about Cry." Mad said, Pewdie tipped his head.

"Whatever you think... He's not crazy. Just know that there's a reason he see's what he does." Pewdie looked at Mad in confusion. What could he mean by that?

"Don't ask about it, just remember. Also, don't mess around with his emotions, that'll only end badly." Mad said.

"Why would I do that?" Pewdie asked, Mad crossed his arms.

"You've been doing it since we all came here, and it's getting too far. He's already confused enough, but now he's starting to..." He cut himself off and looked up at Pewdie.

"Just don't do anything to hurt him, ok." Mad said, the swede nodded and Mad disappeared, probably going back to Cry. 'Was he about to say what I think he was going to say... That Cry was starting to like me?' Pewdie shook off the thought, even if he was, the swede would only believe it when it came from Cry himself.

"You know Cry, when I first met you I thought you'd be as evil as the darkness, but you're actually a good guy." Stephano said as him and Cry walked back to the others.

"I'm not that good of a guy, Stephano, I make a lot of mistakes." The American responded with a scoff.

"You risked your life just to get something to help Pewdie, there's not many people who will risk their life for a friend." Stephano said, Cry looked over and gave him a smile. Every sense of anger and resentment towards eachother had evaporated, and Pewdie was getting what he wanted, Stephano and Cry were becoming friends.

"Can I ask you something?" Stephano asked.

"Sure." Cry responded, unsure what the golden man possibly wanted to know.

"Are you and Pewdie a ... thing?" Stephano asked, Cry's eyes widened.

"No... no we aren't..." The American said, looking away, he was glad his mask covered his face so no one could see his blush.

"It sounds like you aren't too happy about that." Stephano said, Cry sighed.

"I'm... I'm not." The American said, staring at the floor.

"I had a feeling you liked him." Stephano said with a small laugh. Cry looked over to him shocked.

"Really?" He asked, he was more surprised that the golden man wasn't pissed off. The two approached the bedroom and Stephano stopped.

"Yeah, my advice to you is to tell him before he finds Marzia, because when he finds her you wont have a chance." He said before opening the door and entering the bedroom. 'Well that gives me a lot of hope.' The American said to himself sarcastically, but he knew it was true, when Pewdie found Marzia he wouldn't pay attention to Cry anymore. Right now there was a chance, a small one but still a chance, that the swede liked Cry back and the two could get together. Cry followed behind Stephano to see Pewdie was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, he seemed deep in thought.

"Hey Pewds, we got the sanity potion." Cry said walking over to the bed. Stephano sat down in the corner of the room, resting and letting the two have some space.

"Did you get one for you too?" Pewdie asked sitting up, Cry sighed.

"No, we only found one." The American said as he handed Pewdie the sanity potion, the swede pushed it back.

"You take it, you've been dealing with it longer than me." Pewdiepie said, Cry shook his head.

"I had the laudanum earlier, now it's your turn to take a potion." He said with a small laugh, he didn't want to tell Pewdie that he couldn't take the potion, that his body would reject it because the darkness.

"What about you?" Pewdie asked, a worried expression on his face. Cry smiled at him.

"I'll take the next potion, now here." The American handed Pewdie the potion. He didn't plan on keeping that promise though, he couldn't even if he wanted to. The swede uncapped the bottle and drank the potion, he placed the empty bottle on the nightstand and pulled Cry into a hug.

"Thank you... Thanks both of you." Pewdie said to Cry and Stephano. The American blushed behind the mask and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Pewdie's neck. For once Cry helped the swede out, he actually did some good. The American's smile dropped when he remembered what he asked Stephano to do, he felt bad that he did that behind Pewdie's back, but the swede didn't even know that he was the host of the darkness. Cry shook off the thoughts, he didn't have to worry about that, he wouldn't let the darkness take control, everything would be fine. As long as he kept a positive attitude and kept negative emotions away the darkness wouldn't gain anymore power. He just had to stay strong.

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I had a lot of school work. To make up for it I made this chapter extra long :D

The bad news is, I might not be able to update tomorrow, I have a project I need to do. But I'll definitely be able to Friday.

Also, sorry if the end was bad, I'm half asleep right now so I felt like the last bit kinda fell apart. :/


	7. Chapter 6

*****Authors Note*****  
** Wow, I haven't written in a while, sorry guys. I had writers block for a while with this story, I still do but I decided to work through it for you guys! So sit back, chillax, and enjoy the new chapter.**

"So are we ready to go?" Pewdiepie asked. The group was getting prepared to continue the search for Marzia. It was a day after Pewd's drank the sanity potion, Cry thought they should wait another day before they head off but the swede felt fine, he was ready to go. Pewdiepie no longer saw the horrifying nightmare realm, instead he saw normal Amnesia, he didn't even see Mad anymore. A pang of guilt swept over the sweede as he remembered that Cry still saw the demented version of Amnesia, he was lost in his insanity... And he still had to deal with Mad, the manifestation of all his hatred. He knew that Cry and Mad got along, but it seemed like Mad was trying to bring out the worst in the American.

"We're all set." Cry said, snapping Pewdie out of his thoughts. The swede nodded to the masked man and walked out of the room, the group following behind. Mr. Chair and Piggeh started discussing something and surprisingly, Stephano and Cry were chatting. It seemed like Pewdie's plan had worked out well, the two of them were getting along now, they actually were becoming friends.

The swede smiled when he heard Cry laugh, he loved that laugh, it always made him perk up with happiness. Everything about the American made Pewdie's heart flutter, he couldn't even think about Cry without smiling like an idiot or blushing. There was no doubt, he had a crush on him... There was even a good chance that it was more than a crush. Pewdie stiffened when he remembered Marzia, his girlfriend, the one he was trying to save. How could he have feelings for Cry when he was with her? The swede should only be in love her, he shouldn't be interested in someone else, let alone his best friend. But Pewdie knew what it was, the more time he spent with Cry the more he started to realize the empty space he had. The space that Marzia could never fill, but Cry could. Marzia understood Pewdie, but she didn't get him like Cry, she never connected with him like the American did. The swede had thought for so long it was just because they were best friends, he never realized it was because he liked Cry. As much as the feelings for Cry felt right though, Pewdie knew they were wrong, he felt terrible for Marzia, he didn't want to hurt her... but still he didn't want to be without Cry either. The swede remembered what Mad said about not hurting the American, if Pewdie ever wanted to have something with Cry he'd have to drop Marzia and he wasn't sure if he could do that. He wasn't sure if he could ever choose between them. He had been with Marzia for years, he wasn't sure if he could leave their history behind, but he could be happier with Cry.

Pewdie felt bad he was even thinking about this when Marzia was missing, he should just deal with it later. The thing he felt worst about was that he kept forgetting about her, he would get caught up with the time he was spending with Cry and the fact she was gone would be pushed to the back of his mind. Somehow the American had a way of grasping Pewdie's attention like that, so the Swede would forget about everything else except him, all his problems would be pushed away. Pewdiepie sighed, he was a terrible boyfriend.

"Everything okay?" The Swede was snapped out of his thoughts, he looked over to see Cry walking next to him.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Pewdie replied, putting a smile on his face. He didn't want to worry Cry, the American already had enough stuff to deal with. Cry didn't press for any more answers, he just nodded and looked ahead. The two hadn't talked much since Pewdie had seen Mad, the Swede guessed Cry was worried about him thinking he was crazy. Honestly, there was a part of Pewds that was worried he really was crazy, but he remembered what Mad had said. There was a reason Cry saw what he saw. Pewdie didn't care about what that reason was as long as Cry wasn't insane then he was happy.

"Is Mad here?" Pewdie asked, Cry glanced at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, he's usually only around when I'm alone." The American said quietly.

"So he was created when all the stuff with your dad started?" Pewdiepie asked, Cry flinched with the mention of his father.

"Yeah, he helped me through a lot of it... Surprisingly enough he talked sense into me half the time. He was actually the one to suggest running away." He said, the swede nodded in response. After that silence fell among the two, they continued walking down the hallways, the rest of the group following behind. Cry looked a bit uneasy, everytime Pewdie looked over at him he was staring at the ground fiddling around with his sweatshirt sleeves. The swede was about to speak up and ask what was wrong but Cry cut him off.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" He asked, he was now staring up at Pewdie. The swede realized this was the thing that had been bothering him and looked over at Cry with a warm smile on his face.

"Of course not Cry." Pewdie responded, he saw the American let out a breath of relief.

The group walked into a large room, it was practically empty except for some bookcases and a desk. Cry went over to the desk and started looking through the drawers while the others looked around at the book cases and tried to see if there was anything hidden. Everyone stopped in their tracks when they heard someone enter the room, they turned around to see not just one but two barrels.

"Well look what we have here." The taller of the two barrels said smugly. Pewdie didn't know what to do, he instinctively stepped closer to Cry, not wanting him to get hurt. Stephano took out his sword and stepped in front of the group, there was only one exit to the room which was now being blocked, so the only thing they could do was fight the barrels back. The barrels laughed when the golden man stepped forward.

"You really think you can face us?" One asked, Stephano just glared at them. He went to charge forward but was knocked back by the taller of the two with enough force to send the golden man across the room.

"Stephano!" Mr. Chair yelled going over to the golden man's side, blood was trickling downhis neck.

"If you want a fight, you're gunna get one." One of the barrels said, Pewdie looked back to see Piggeh being thrown against the wall. He barely had anytime to process what was going on when he was punched back and fell to the floor.

Cry stared in shock as Pewdie fell to the floor, he went over to help but was knocked back and pinned to the floor by one of the barrels. He tried to get him off but the barrel was too strong for him. The barrel let out a laugh and brought his hand to Cry's mask.

"Let's have a look and see what you're hiding." He whispered into Cry's ear. The American felt a shiver go down his spine and he froze, this was an all too familiar situation.

***FLASHBACK***

Cry was pushed into a wall and fell down to the floor, he started to crawl away, trying his best to get away from his father, who was drunk and pissed at him yet again. Cry didn't even know what he did this time, did he come home late? Or did someone send in another complaint? Whatever it was his dad was not going to let it go easily.

Cry froze when a hand was placed on his back, he was flipped onto his back to see his dad hovering over him. The brunette tried to back away put was pinned to the ground instead. He felt his mask slowly being lifted off and shuttered, his father leaned close to his face.

"You know, you have the same eyes as your mother." He said, Cry couldn't help it, he was shaking now, something about the way his father said that... The brunette was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand trailing down to his hip, his eyes widened as everything started to set in. He now knew what his father was going to do. He felt his pants start to be unzipped and that's when he snapped. Without even thinking Cry kicked his father in the gut and wriggled free from his grip, he then ran down the hallway and into his room.

"You little bitch!" Cry heard his father yell, he made sure to lock the door before hiding in the corner. He knew that if his father was mad enough, one door wouldn't stand in his way. The brunette gasped as the door flung open, he didn't expect that to happen so fast, he could barely process it before he was picked up by the shirt. Cry looked to see his father holding a shiny object, he quickly realized it was a knife. Anxiety welled up through him.

"Now don't give me that look. You were bad, and bad kids need to be punished." His father said holding the knife up, and with that he cut one of the brunette's eyes. Cry was dropped to the floor, he screamed and grabbed the eye that had been cut. His father just smiled and left, leaving Cry to his pain.

***End Of Flashback***

Anger filled throughout Cry, he couldn't let something like that happen again, he couldn't be weak. He was done being someone's bitch. Cry felt his mask being taken off, it was thrown across the room. The American looked to see a smug look on the barrel's face and that was it, he embraced all the anger and hatred that came to him. Cry punched the barrel back, with force he didn't even know he had. The barrel flew across the room and hit his head against the wall. Cry then turned to the other barrel, which had Pewdie pinned to the ground. The Swede seemed shocked when the barrel was ripped off of him by Cry, he instantly shot up and turned to the others who were all getting up themselves.

"Come on let's go." Pewdie said, everyone ran out the door... Well everyone excet for Cry.

"Cry?" The swede asked, Cry had his fists clenched and was staring down the two barrels on the floor.

"Leave without me." He said sternly, the Swede's eyes widened.

"No I can't-" He was cut off by Cry who turned around to face him. The Americans eyes were burning with a rage Pewdie had never seen before, he didn't know exactly what had pissed Cry off this much... Maybe it was the fact they took his mask off.

"Leave!" Cry demanded. Pewdie didn't listen, instead he walked over to the American.

"What do you want to do, fight them? I'm not leaving you alone with the barrels. I'm sorry." Cry groaned, why did the swede have to be so stubborn.

"Pewdie you don't want to see what I'm going to do... You can't see me like this. Just go." Cry told him. The fact of the matter was, he was going to have another episode... Or at least he thought he was. Truthfully he didn't know what was going to happen at the moment, he was actually going to embrace the darkness. Kill the fuckers who took off his mask. Pewdie looked at Cry, still unsure about leaving.

"Pewdie, come on, let him deal with this." Stephano said at the doorway, Pewdie shot him a look as if saying 'go away.' It wasn't until the golden man left that he turned back to the American.

"I'll catch up to you guys in a bit, don't worry I'll be fine... Please, go." Cry said. Pewdie sighed in defeat and turned around, he started to walk away. When he got to the doorway and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid, bro." Pewdie said. Cry nodded and flashed the swede a smile.

"Don't worry about it Pewds." The American said and with that the Swede left with the others. Cry now turned back to the barrels who were now staring to get up, he smiled and laughed meniachly. God, the darkness had an effect on him. He never thought embracing it would turn him this blood crazy. But he was still in control. He still had the choice of what to do next, and for once he actually was going to do something the darkness probably wanted. He scoffed, Mad probably would be pleased with him too. Cry took out his pocket knife, it wasn't much but he knew it would do the trick.

"You little fucker." The shorter of the two barrels said, Cry flashed them a smile before charging at them. He kicked one in the stomache and slicked the other's neck. He knew the one with the neck injury wouldn't last long now, just had to bleed out a bit, so he turned his attention to the taller of the barrels. Cry grabbed the barrel's trench coat and lifted him up a bit so that they were face to face.

"Are you guys the ones who have been taking people?" The American asked, the barrle scoffed.

"Why would I tell you?" He asked, Cry held up the knife to his throat.

"I suggest you start giving me answers or I'll make sure you end up like your friend over there." He said through gritted teeth. The barrel's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, we've been taking people." He said.

"Why? What are you planning?" Cry asked, he knew that this meant they took Marzia, he just didn't understand why, what did they need with so many people.

"Shouldn't you know? You're the host of the darkness, he's been setting this whole thing up." The barrel said, a smug grin on his face. Cry's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" The American asked. The barrel laughed.

"The darkness has been working with us and the other monsters this whole time, you doomed your friends when you played that game with them, you're the reason why they're here and the reason why their going to die. Not to mention, you just fell right into our trap." Cry's eyes widened when the barrel held up a transmitter, he was giving away the location to where they were and he just doomed himself by staying here.

"You know, I would've thought you'd be smarter than that, but it seems you really are like the darkness. All you care about is violence and destruction." The barrel said, Cry shook his head angrily, his grip tightened on the knife he was holding and he stabbed the barrel.

"No, I'm not like the darkness!" The American yelled, he stopped, panting as he realized how much he had stabbed the barrel who now lied in a pool of blood. He took the transmitter out of his hand and crushed it, Cry didn't want to be caught. The American turned around just as a knife went into his stomache. He looked up to see the other barrel, who's throat had been slit. He seemed to have used the last of his energy to get back at Cry. The American laughed, quite meniachly, he didn't care at the moment... He didn't care if he was crazy. He had more pressing matters to attend to like finding Pewdie and telling him about what he learned. Cry grabbed the knife and casually pulled it out, walking past the barrel who was now on the floor gasping for his last breath. The American knelt down and picked up his mask.

"Well that was annoying." He said as he placed the mask on his face. Cry couldn't help but feel that embracing the darkness wasn't a good idea. He felt different... He knew that doing this had brought out a side of him he never knew he had... A crazy, evil side. The American shook it off, he grasped his stomache where he was stabbed, it was starting to hurt now that his little 'episode' was over. He stood up from where he was knelt down just to be hit on the back of the head, and with a thud he fell to the ground.

************************************************** **************************

Pewdie was walking with Stephano, Mr. Chair, and Piggeh, he felt bad about leaving Cry. He didn't know what happened to the American, the crazed look in his eyes... Pewdie knew what Cry was doing, he just wish he wouldn't. The thought of Cry killing someone, even if it was a barrel, was scary. Pewdie didn't know why Stephano told him to leave too, for some reason the golden man and American seemed to both know something that Pewds didn't. The Swede was cut out of his thoughts when he heard a scream, he quickly turned, he knew who that was.

"Cry..." Pewdie said, he shared a worried glance with the others before running back towards the room Cry was previously in. There they found two dead barrels but no Cry. The swede flet a pang of worry fly through him.

"Cry!" Pewdie called, but there was no response. He started shaking, first Marzia and now Cry... He couldn't lose the American, he was the person that kept him calm in these crazy situations. Pewdie stayed strong for Cry, without the American he didn't know what to do.

"Pewdie calm down." Stephano said, placing a hand on the Swede's shoulder. Pewdie shot around.

"How can I calm down?! We lost Cry and it's my fault! We should've never left him... I should've never left him! What if they hurt him, he's been through enough already that's the last thing he needs and-" Pewdie was cut out of his rant when Piggeh came over and slapped him across the face.

"Get ahold of yourself Pewds!" The pink haired man yelled, Pewdie blinked, processing what just happened.

"Listen, I know for a fact that Cry wouldn't want you freaking out like this. We just need to stay calm. There's probably some clues around here somewhere that can help us find where he is." Piggeh said, as if on cue Mr. Chair stepped forward with an envolope. He handed it to Pewdie, and when the swede looked down he saw that his name was written on it.

"What's this?" Pewdie asked.

"I found this near one of the bodies." Mr. Chair said. The Swede took a deep breath and opened up the envelope, inside was a key and a folded up peice of paper. Pewdie unfolded the paper and realized it was a note, he then started to read it .

"What does it say?" Piggeh asked, Pewdie looked up at them with wide eyes.

"It says I have to make a choice..." The Swede gulped, he looked back down at the note and key before speaking up again.

"Either I use this key to get Marzia back... Or I go to the leader of the barrels to get Cry back."


End file.
